The Zanpakutō Summoner
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: I was just your average teen who reads manga, watches anime, types FanFictions, and plays video games. I was just reading Bleach Vol.40: The Lust and then I pass out and get sucked into the world of Bleach. A book for Splinter's sake! And what's a "Zanpakutō Summoner"? This ain't Spira! Authoress Self-Insert
1. I: (Insert A Creative Title)

**I: (Insert A Creative Title)**

**M.G. Crystal:** Um, hi fellow readers… This is my first "Authoress Self-Insert Fic"… I don't own anything but me, _"Got It Memorized?"_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: The Lust<em>

_"__I envy because of the heart._

_I glutton because of the heart._

_I covet because of the heart._

_I am prideful because of the heart._

_I sloth because of the heart._

_I rage because of the heart._

_Because of the heart,_

_I lust everything about you."_

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

My chocolate brown eyes zoomed right to left as I read the fight between my favorite characters, Ulquiorra in his Zanpakutō's Resurrección first release, and Ichigo with his Hollow mask on. _"Nonsense. Ichigo Kurosaki…Those are the words…Of one who doesn't know…true despair."_ Ulquiorra said to the Substitute Shinigami. Now why does that sound familiar? Oh yeah, the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth in ACC. Hehe, dis pear. Ha! My eyes were now slowly widening as I realized that the Cuatro Espada is going to enter his Final Form. Even though I knew what'll happen, it's still epic. _"But I'll teach you. This is what true despair…looks like."_ But before I could turn the page, someone shouted, "Vicki!"

"Damnit, why does everyone get me when its gettin' good?" I mutter under my breath as I place my library card as a book mark in the manga as I jump from my bed, upper-back brown-black layered hair flowing floating for a second before falling down. I walk to place the manga on my shelf, Ulquiorra's beautiful emerald green eye staring at me as if he's waiting for me to continue reading the battle. My eyes then landing on my Dissidia: Final Fantasy poster on the snowy white wall, then to what I call the "Attack On Titan Shrine" where there's an Attack on Titan poster with my Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman figures which I got from my Dad whose currently out at seas. And they're from Japan too! Then I walked down stairs to the Living/Kitchen room to find the scent of pancakes cooking.

Gonna skip the details of what's happening, my family and I were watching a Ghost Adventures marathon. The crew was currently at a place called "Fear Factory" at Salt Lake City, and for some apparent reason, some of the performers were Satanist doing rituals at the Hell Silo. A pretty stupid idea if you ask me. The words from the Satanic book were censored for they feared that it could effect the audience, and that's a smart idea. "Vicki," I heard my baby brother, Aiden say to me. I turn around to face my younger kin to see that he has a lead pencil in his hand. "Can you put some lead in this?" I nodded and took the pencil from him and walked upstairs to get him the lead. "Here." I said to him as I came downstairs from getting the lead for him. The episode soon came to an end and I walked upstairs to my room to draw in my sketchpad which was almost full of drawings from Final Fantasy and random things.

I flipped the pad as I finally landed on a picture I was currently working on. The picture was about if I was in the Bleach Universe and what I would look like. I still would have my brown-black hair, but half of it would be in a high ponytail with the lower half down. My bangs weren't leaning on the right mostly, but it switched so it's on the left side, and I wore the Shinigami uniform or whatever it's called. Next to it, I wrote my name in Japanese and my nickname which you may have read earlier. What Division you ask? 3rd seat of the 10th Division. Although I would like 3rd seat of the 6th Division but I just didn't get that one, the quiz I found on Quotev said so. After that page, I drew what my Zanpakutō's manifested form would be like. But here's the idea, I would have twin Zanpakutō and the other half is someone who the Gotei _never_ liked or found until he made an appearance in the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc, Muramasa. Okay, the truth is that I feel sorry for the man and I always imagined that in one of my Bleach fanfics he would be saved from his eternal pain and suffering; and that's how I got the idea of twin Zanpakutō.

His other half is named Masamune after my favorite FF villain, Sephiroth's katana. Her manifested form is a tall, thin woman with layered upper-back length dark brown hair with fringes that reach to the tip of her nose, and turquoise eyes much like her older twin. She wore a long dark grey medieval over coat that was lined with silver which reached to her shins, a dark blue ascot with a jade brooch, a dark grey button-up long-sleeve with a jet black dress vest over it, black leather gloves, black jeggings with steel-soled palm oyster and traffic grey knee high boots with three silver belts to hold it with the tongue exposed, and strapped to her waist is her sealed form, a seven-foot long katana with a silver hilt and dark grey wrappings around it with dark blue, teal and golden yellow beads hanging down from it. She strangely resembles Sode no Shiryuki, Rukia's Zanpakutō in facial features. I soon colored Masamune in with her respective colors which were kind of a color swap on the outfit colors.

I did that while listening to "Life Is A Highway" by Rascal Flatts from the Cars movie that my little brother favors on my speakers. I lipped singed it as I drew because music gets me pumping, and I still wonder how I could do the mile in at least 13-14 minutes… Oh there goes me thinking random things.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip &amp; Nobody's P.O.V.<em>

As the young brunette colored her recent drawing from the day before, she didn't knew of the events there were to come. The drawing came to a finish as she put the materials back into the small white cabinet next to her bed, and laid in her bed to think what else to do. Chocolate brown eyes staring blankly with no emotion but boredom in her eyes as they zoomed from the ceiling, to the AOT figures, to the PS2 that was plugged into the TV with Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII disc in it, then back to the empty ceiling. It went like that until she fell asleep, drowned in dreams. Vicki turned her head every three to five minutes, closed eyes closing harder as if in pain.

In the dream, those same eyes saw everything was inky black with a small circle of pale light shining down on her. She stood up, only to find herself in very strange clothes instead of her pjs she had worn.

It was a sleeveless pure snowy white coat which looked a lot like the one from a fan art picture of Byakuya, a black sash wrapped around her waist with golden dragon patterns on it, a tight-fitting white turtleneck with a inch thick black stripe going down the center with black sleeves which became fingerless tekko gloves, and going down the sleeves were 6 gold tiger stripes each with a different colored gem embedded into the stripes. The first is an ash grey gem with a dark grey kanji for Zangestu, the second a pale lime green with a emerald green kanji for Katen Kyōkotsu, the third a lavender purple gem with a dark purple kanji for Muramasa, the fourth a crimson red gem with a dark mahogany red kanji for Tobiume, the fifth a pale sky blue gem with a ocean blue kanji for Hyōrinmaru, the final one is a gainsboro grey gem with a dark grey kanji for Senbonzakura. The part of the coat that was under the sash had two layers which fanned out, the first had gold markings like Muramasa's robe and the second layer had four half-inch thick gold stripes going up much like Ichigo's Hollow mask. The teen wore a pair of black stretch pants with a pair equally black steel-soled boots with four belts holding the exposed tongues.

"What the…" Vicki muttered under her breath as she looked at her outfit which somehow resembled a drawing she has done for her OC's bankai. The teen then flipped her head to the left and quickly to the right, to see a trail of hair following her head's movement. "As I expected…" She turned her head slowly to indeed see at least knee-length dark brown hair which was held by a golden yellow ribbon in a low ponytail. She also saw that it wasn't just in a low ponytail, but it was cut a little above shoulder-length and below chin-length hair which was layered and spiked at the tips with bangs that went to the right side of her face with a strand falling across her nose. "Now the question is… Why am I here and what's with the Power Ranger getup?" She questioned to the sky in slight anger.

_"…__Summoner…"_ Spoke an unidentified gender's voice.

_"…__Help…_asa…"_ A worried voice said that.

_"…__Rescued…_une…My _ sis…"_ A man's voice said in a worried voice.

_"__..Indeed she is the_…"_ Now a old man's voice said that.

" "summoner"?" The brunette teen said in a slight whisper. "Who am I suppose to help!? Rescue who's sister!? And what do you mean I am "the…"!?"

_"__This sure ain't Spira's Fayths talking about me."_ She thought as she crossed her arms. Her her usual chocolate brown eyes were now the color of emotionless cool grey color were filled with confusion and anger.

_"…__Man of hollowness and villainy…"_

_"…__Must be destroyed…"_

_"…__Beings cloaked in white…"_

_"…__They must die…"_

**_"_****_You must save the ones who serve to protect!"_**

_"…__Battle _harder_…"_ Then the kanjis for Hyōrinmaru and Senbonzakura glowed.

_"…__Do _better_…"_ The kanjis for Katen Kyōkotsu and Tobiume glowed.

_"…__Become _faster_…"_ Then the kanji for Muramasa glowed much like the other ones.

_"…__But,… be _stronger_…"_ Then Zangetsu glowed brightly as the other ones glowed even brighter towards where they could possibly blind the now more confused teen. "GGGGGAAAAHHHHHH!" Said teen jumped up from her dream, drenched in sweat and looks to see that the time was nearly 3:45, the rain pounding harshly on the cement but gently on the window. "So it was just a dream, huh…" She muttered in her breath as she propped her left arm on her leg and looked down to see that she was still in dark grey pajama pants, a pale sky blue shirt with the words "Westside Skatepark Open 247, Ramps For Days" on a bright yellow pattern that faded to dark red that had shadow figures of people riding skateboards performing stunts with a semi-thick light grey long-sleeved. Her hair was in it's upper back length brown-black color layered and chocolate brown eyes.

"Vicki… you watch too much anime, play too much video games, and red too many fanfics." She muttered to herself. "Then yet again, you constantly get A+'s on your reports." The teen then walks up to her bookshelf and grabs the Bleach Vol.40 continue reading the battle between Ulquiorra and Ichigo with a extremely worried Orihime coming to her friend with Uryu following her to protect her from future harm. _"HELP ME, ICHIGO!"_ Screamed Orihime in pain as tears streamed from her eyes as she cried for the lost of her childhood friend as brown eyes gazed to the next page to see that Ichigo's hair was growing longer with the words _"BA-BUMP"_ written across.

_Ba-bump_

"Huh?" The young brunette said as she turned her head around and held her breath to see if anything else made the noise.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

_"__There it is again. But what is it?"_ She thought as her heart begins to race, a part of her mind expecting something to pop out and scare her to where her soul would jump from it's fleshy prison.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_

The noise then came in louder as it went faster and faster, and it blinded the teen's hearing as the room began to feel extremely hot to where her vision became hazier than the desert heat. Her body then swayed back and forth and finally fell on to the bed. _"There hell's going on…?"_ She thought and her vision fades to black, but not before she saw what turned out to be a white, light blue, and ocean blue portal surged from the Bleach manga and swallowed the teen.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

Okay, what in hell's name is going on here 'cuz the last thing I saw before blacking out was a portal. Once again Vicki, you've been reading too many FanFics for Pete's sake! So everything right now I see is all black. _Pure _black, blacker than jet black. I wasn't sure if there was anything else until, "Hey old man, who's she!?" I heard a boy's voice ask as everything seems to fade into color and shape. "It is indeed she's the "one" we've been told about by Kami." Another male's voice responded. Wait, hold the phone! Kami? If I can remember correctly, that's "God" in Japanese. Am I in the DBZ universe by any chance? If so, then someone please help me! I can't fight for a damn thing! "The "one"? So she's suppose to be the Queen much like the King?" Queen? King? If I can connect the pieces with the words "old man" and "King"… then that means…

My vision clears up as I took notice of where I am. Everything was a shade of blue, the buildings were light blue, the windows were dark blue, and the shy was with it's usual color with clouds going down. Down!? I realized that the buildings were sideways, and I was too. I did the smart thing and put my back against the window in hopes that I won't fall. "What's the matter Queen? You're so much of a chicken then!" The same male voice that asked "the old man" about who I was and turned around to meet a pair of golden yellow and black eyes. I yelped and jumped in fright as the owner of the eyes laughed at me. I examined him as he began to look familiar to me. Short _white_ spiky hair, matching white skin, golden yellow and black eyes, white clothing with black ones underneath, a black sword as big as him strapped to his back held by a blue chain wrapped across his right. I asked, "Who are you?" even though I knew who he was. The "darker side" of Ichigo, Ogihci Ikasoruk, or Hichigo Shirosaki as the media calls him. "I'm Zangetsu, Queen." I straightened myself out as I then realized that I had a change of clothes. I still wore my shirts, it's just that I'm now wearing black skinny jeans, my grey and light blue new Balance brand running shoes, and black fingerless gloves. "Okay…" I muttered under my breath at my somewhat new attire. "My name is Victoria, Vicki for short. It's not "Queen" as you have said earlier." I told him with a glare when I said the last sentence.

"So where am I?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Your in our Inner World." Answered another voice as me and Hichigo turn around to see the owner of the voice standing on the tip of the flag pole. He was a _really_ tall man or maybe at as tall or taller than Kenpachi Zaraki with a lean built, pale skin, a stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights which seems to blow in the wind. He wore a tattered white dress shirt with upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long amorphous black overcoat with red highlights that flares out into ragged ends, and her wore brown-tinted semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. That would be "Old-Man Zangetsu" as Ichigo calls him, born from Ichigo's Quincy side if I can recall correctly. "It's 'bout time you got here old man." Hichigo smirks at him as I put on a fake emotion of confusion in my eyes.

Old Man Zangetsu turned his gaze to me as we both stared at each other. "So…" I said. "Do you guys know why I'm here?" I asked as I put my hands into my pockets. Hichigo turns to look at me and says, "I thought you would know."

"Know what?"

"Why you are here in this dimension. It's because you're-"

"Wait! What do you mean by, "in this dimension"!?"

"It means that you were sucked from your home to this part of the dimension." Answered Old Man Zangetsu. "In other words, Kami sent you here to complete a duty for him." I took about a few minutes to think then it hit me. I'm stuck in the Bleach universe by a book… A book for Splinter's sake!

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**II: My Lineage Which I Never Knew Of**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Okay so I'm not sure if this went well or just plain stupid… So pretty please review, follow or favorite. But flame and… and… I dunno, Hichigo will kill you.


	2. II: My Lineage Which I Never Knew Of

**II: My Lineage Which I Never Knew Of**

**M.G. Crystal: **I would like to thank **ChaosTatsumaki, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix** and **emelian65 **for reviewing this story and giving me hope that I can do this story. I have been doubting myself that this won't be a great one, but I thank those two!

**Old Man Zangetsu: **And this chapter will answer your question, **Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix**. And for those who are wondering which arc this is, it is the beginning of the Hueco Mundo arc.

**Hichigo: **_"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, only her and the Zanpakutō Summoner thingamajig. Got that?"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue: Sanctuary<em>

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"What do you mean I'm stuck here until Kami says so!?" I yelled at the two Zanpakutō spirits, my hands clenched into fist of anger. "Like the old man has said Queen, you'll be here until Kami says so!" Hichigo yells back in irritation. No wonder mom calls me a "female Ichigo", it's because I got a short-temper, stubborn, and impulsive much like said Strawberry. Plus, it feels like I'm arguing with myself by arguing with Hichigo(-_-). "I believe that you're wondering why, don't you?" Asked Old Man Zangetsu as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I could only nod in response as I cross my arms. "A long time ago, there was once a race that fought along the Shinigami, they were called "Zanpakutō Summoners" for they could communicate with the Zanpakutō spirits. Zanpakutō Summoners are connected with a certain Zanpakutō, it is known when the Summoner can enter the Shinigami's Inner World. The chosen Summoner and chosen Zanpakutō are connected to each other, and the chosen Zanpakutō is the main power the Summoner uses. The two races worked together until an unfortunate day happened, a Captain of a Division and a Summoner were together, but were mysteriously murdered. The Summoners blamed the Shinigami for the murder of their comrade while the Shinigami blamed them for murdering a comrade. A war raged against two races, the Summoners were losing quickly and the leader of the Summoners took a risk, he gathered all his strength and summoned a portal to another dimension and lead the surviving Summoners there to live in peace. This had happened about 115 years ago."

115 years ago? Then that means that Urahara wasn't a Captain and the Visored we're either Lieutenants or Captains! This makes me think, did Aizen cause this war between two races? "Some of the Zanpakutō, such as Katen Kyōkotsu, Sōgyo no Kotowari(Truth of Pisces), and Ryūjin Jakka(Flowing Blade-Like Flame) remember the war and can tell who's a Zanpakutō Summoner." Zangetsu explained and I asked, "So the reason I'm here is because…" I trailed off and he said, "Because you are a part of the Zanpakutō Summoner bloodline and it's time that the Shinigami need help from one to win the Winter War."

"If I'm a "Summoner"… then that means you guys are my "other", right?" I said. "Bingo!" Shouted Hichigo. "Now we need to get you trained." The Hollow grinned when he said training. I think I'm gonna go through Hell.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Now let's start training Queen." Said Hichigo as Vicki's clothes had changed to a black long-sleeved shirt with a white Shinigami skull on the front of it, jet black skinny jeans with a light grey jacket wrapped around her waist, black Skechers, and black leather biker gloves. Her upper-back length brown-black hair was in a ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. "As I told you before, just call me either Victoria or Vicki!" The brunette shouted at the Hollow Zanpakutō spirit. "We'll start with a simple lesson." Said Zangetsu as he jumped from his usual spot and walked towards his Hollow counterpart. "Reiatsu. First, take a deep breath as you clear your mind of everything. Do you see a light?" The teen uses the technique the Quincy counterpart had suggested and she closes her eyes to see a flame, a silverly blue flame that flickered. "Now try to grasp it and let it take shape." The close-eyed teen holds out her hand and in her mind, she tries to grasp the flame, but it seems to scoot away. _"Come here…please." _She thought as she tries to grasp it one more time and she does.

The flame was harmless in her hand as it glowed brighter to take shape as it does in reality as the two Zanpakutō spirits watch the girl's hand that forms a beam of light in it. It then flashed as a sword formed in her hand. It was a over-sized katana as long as her body had a rectangular bronze tsuba with a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and decorative slits on the short sides. The hilt had red wrappings and two light blue tassels attached to the base. The teen opened one chocolate brown eye and then opened both to see Zangetsu's sealed form in her hand. "Woah…" She muttered as she examined the sword and puts both hands around it's hilt for she knows that it cannot be handle by just one hand, it needed both to use it's power. Memories of Cloud from Final Fantasy came to her mind on wielding a sword like this and did some practice swings, and failing miserably at the subject. _"Looks like she could master controlling her reiastu."_ The Quincy counterpart thought but when he saw Vicki trip on her feet from practice wielding the large sword, he thought, _"But needs help in Zanjutsu."_

"Now that you have found your reiatsu. We'll began the next one, controlling it." Vicki nods as the Zanpakutō in her hand vanishes into silverly blue light. She raises an eyebrow at her hand but then dismisses the thought. "First, you'll try to raise it to your limit, then try to make it disappear." Zangetsu explained as the teen tries to do so, but is failing slightly. She thinks back on Dragon Ball Z on how they raised their power levels and tries to do the same. As her reiatsu rises, the breeze blows a bit harder as pebbles rise up from the ground and her hair is slightly floating. She starts to glow a pale light blue aura as she tries to rise her reiatsu level to it's limit. Thinking about what she could remember in The Last Airbender series, breathe in then breathe out. The pale light blue aura appears again then fades as she breathes to control it. A thought comes to her mind as she lowers it to where it could be just a average Human's reiatsu, then goes to the max to surprise the two spirits. Hichigo smiles his usual grin at the teen's achievement as the older spirit nods in approval.

"Now on to the next lesson, Zanjustu." Zangetsu says as Hichigo disappears into his shikai form and into Zangetsu's outstretched hand. He points his sword at the teen and the teen takes a step back and summons Zangetsu's sealed form and takes Cloud's battle position. "You must act on instinct to survive this battlefield." Zangetsu disappears as the thirteen year old looks around to try to find her teacher. "You're rather slow aren't you?" A bone-chilling voice says as the teen manages to duck in time before the sword could slice her. The teen jumps back to her feet to find out that it's Hichigo that nearly sliced her. Grabbing her Zanpakutō, she runs towards the Hollow to attack him, only to cut a small piece of clothing. "You need to do better than that!" Hichigo said as he uses the black bandages of his Zanpakutō and throws the sword at the brunette. She ends up with a small cut on her face with a few strands of her bangs cut. Recognizing the move as the "Deadly Darts" move he used on Ichigo and Muramasa, she learned that the attack is limited to three strikes per swing much like Zabimaru's shikai, two to attack and the third to retreat to strike again.

_"__Count when he swings, remember that." _She thought and Hichigo swings his shikai Zanpakutō at her and she moves forward and to the side to dodge it. _"One."_ Hichigo moves the bandage again to strike, and it makes a cut on the teen's right arm. _"Two. Come on, you can make this! Just one more."_ Hichigo then brings back his sword and prepares to swing it again. _"Three!"_ The teen then swings her Zanpakutō at Hichigo and it went from his shoulder to his chest. But the wound that Hichigo had recently received healed quickly. "Looks like you learn quickly." He comments on the teen that didn't knew Zanjutsu, but had managed to attack him and give him an injury.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

My grip on the Zanpakutō loosened as I dropped to my knees, panting from the sudden burst of energy I put to my attack on Hichigo. I bet if I did that attack to Kenpachi, I doubt that I could make a scratch on him with my Zanpakutō. Heck, I doubt that would even tickle him! I then felt something fall from my chin as I look down to see the cuts I have received were oozing blood onto the ground. I wish I could've vomited at the sight but I've seen worse. I've seen a pipe go through two teens, a pipe through someone's head and much worse from "Untold Stories of the ER". I then remember how the 4th Divison use Kidō to heal the injured Divison members. I place my left hand on the wound on my right arm and focused on letting the reiatsu flow from my hand and into the wound. I felt it tingle as the skin weaved itself back together along with the fabric of the sleeve, my eyes widening and probably along wit the other two spirits of a technique which I didn't know how to. _"Thank you Unohana for being the captain of the Division of healing."_ I silently thanked her as I began to feel slightly dizzy from healing myself. I'll be needing more training on Zanjutsu and Kidō. Maybe I'll learn the art of Shunpo too. "Say Zangetsu," I said as I got up from my short dizziness, my Zanpakutō dismissed and with my hand still over my arm. "Your master…" I continued as I looked at the Quincy counterpart of the Zanpakutō. "Can you ask him where he's at?" Zangetsu nodded in response and closed his eyes in order to communicate with Ichigo. We waited for a short 2 minutes and then Zangetsu said, "Ichigo is with his friends at Urahara's to rescue Orihime. We'll have time for you to master your powers." I nodded as I turned my head to where the moon would've been since this place was turing to the night.

_"__What ever those voices from the dream said…"_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"…Help…_asa…"_ A worried voice said that._

"…Rescued…_une… My _ sis…" _A man's voice said in a worried voice._

"Indeed she is the _…" _Now a old man's voice said that._

"…Man of hollowness and villainy…"

"…Must be destroyed…"

"…Beings cloaked in white…"

"…They must die…"

**"****You must save the ones who serve to protect!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

_"__It looks like I'll be here until I complete something for them."_ I thought as I walked to a opened window which lead to a room with a bed. I went through the window and laid on the bed. _"Even if I'm weak or don't complete training."_ I clenched my fists and then unclenched them as I pulled the gloves off and shoes off. "I _will_ defeat Aizen!" I slightly shouted and then let the sweet comfort of sleep lure me into it's silence.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"So you'll think she'll unlock her powers?" Asked Hichigo to Zangettsu who went back to his usual spot on the flag pole. "She will be able to do so. Didn't you see that she's much like Ichigo?" The Hollow chuckles and says, "She is. I could feel it when we argued and when we sparred. Kid's got potential." The two spirits then knew that she'll make an impact on everyone in this dimension.

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**III: Light & Darkness As One, Summoner's New Form!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>So how's that for a chapter? Hoped that you enjoyed it!

**Hichigo:** I have enjoyed fight you…

**M.G. Crystal: **You would be saying that Hichi-chan.

**Hichigo: **Don't call me that!

**Zangetsu: **As those two argue with each other, please review, follow, and/or favorite. Flamer gets to face Hichigo weaponless.


	3. III: Light & Darkness As One, Summoner

**III: Light & Darkness As One, Summoner's New Form!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Hiyo readers!-waves-

**Keigo: **MMMMMMMMM. GGGGGGGGG. CCCCCRRRRRYYYYYSSSSTTTTAAAALLLL-CCCCCHHHHHAAAANNN!-runs towards M.G. Crystal-

**M.G. Crystal:** Nope.-puts foot out and Keigo trips on it-

**Hichigo:** What an idiot.

**Keigo:** HEY! Why you calling me an idiot! All I wanted to do is say the disclaimer!

**Hichigo:** If we allow you, will you leave?

**Keigo:** -nods in response-

**Hichigo:** Fine, go ahead.

**Keigo:** YYYEEESSS!-turns to readers-_ "Mistress Galiancrystal-chan doesn't own Bleach, it belongs to that Kubo dude!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue: Number One<em>

_Now you feel like number one_

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, the_

_Brightest star for all to see_

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

I quickly blocked Tensa's incoming attack as I was sent flying into a building, but I landed on my feet and jumped back to attack him. Now you're wondering- _"Who's Tensa?"_ Well if anyone can recall the Fake Kurakara arc, Tensa is the old man's bankai form. So that was about… four days ago that Zangetsu decided that I should face a bankai level training and Hichigo just had to say something about it too.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"__Well why not _you_ try to train her?" Hichigo asked with his arms crossed as we looked at the man who always stood on the flagpole. Zangetsu didn't say a word for about two minutes at the most then said, "Fine. Since she's been able to handle our shikai level training, I believe it's time for bankai." Hichigo grinned and said to me, "Well good luck, Queen."_

_"__How many times I've told you… to call me either Victoria or Vicki! Not "Queen"!" I yelled at the Hollow counterpart of the melee-type Zanpakutō in anger. While the both of us end up arguing _again_, we didn't hear Zangetsu say the words, "Bankai…" Then a powerful wind surged from him as a black and red aura surrounded him. Hichigo stood there as if the wind was just a mere breeze passing by as I try to stand my ground to prevent myself from flying. When the wind ended, what stood there was a cloaked and hooded figure with the same overcoat that Zangetsu wore, but the figure was about as tall as Hichigo to say the least. In his hand was a black daito with a black blade instead of the traditional silver blade, the guard is in the shape of four prongs in a shape of what looked like the Nazi knot is you ask me._

_I then quickly summoned Zangetsu's sealed form and got to a battle position I always used. Then the figure, or Tensa I should say, dashed forward and our blades clashed as I was being pushed back from the force. I ran towards Tensa Zangetsu and slashed at him, but he blocked the attack with the daito. The force between the two blades were enough to knock the hood off of Tesna's face. The guy had the same ragged black hair with brown highlights but it was chin-length with a stand that went across his face, deep blue eyes, and looked about 17 years old. My cheeks glowed a tiny bit of pink that I hoped that no one had noticed my blush. I do have to admit that he was... good-looking in the manga and anime. Right? GAH! Curse my emotions! Then it went like that- block, block, block, attack then repeat- for about the rest of the day with a bit of injuries._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I then had a strange feeling inside me when ever either Hichigo or Zangetsu or even both train me. I felt like I needed to say something when a sudden gain of power surged through me like a drink of fresh cold water. To let you know, it wasn't love because I saw these guys as older brothers who're guiding me as we trained. Without notice, Tensa shunpos behind me and tries to attack me, but I moved just in time. The daito ends up cutting my hairband, letting my brownblack hair to fall on my shoulders. I turn around and attack back at him. That same feeling from before came back and then I had a sudden strength to say this, "Turn darkness into hallowed light…Zangetsu!" The Zanpakutō glowed black and red aura which also surrounded me. I now have figured out what the feeling was, it was my Summoner blood calling out to the Zanpakutō which must've caused it to do it's shikai, thus I learned Zangetsu's release command!

I then took a look to see that I've changed in appearance and so did the Zanpakutō. The blade on my right hand was the size of the Hollow shikai release in a shape of a khyber knife with a grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back and about roughly the width and length of my forearm. There's also a thin hollowed-out portion running on the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle. The other one one my right is about the size of my arm and resembled that of a trench knife, a enclosed handle with a portion acting like a hand guard, and light tan bandages wrapped around the guard and around my hand to mid-forearm. You could feel in the large blade a Hollow's reiatsu and in the small one a Quincy's reiatsu. Well back to when I said my appearance changed, I now wore a black amorphous overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends which also had a hoodie. Black shin-length leather boots with lace-ups, a single black fingerless leather glove on my right hand with three white strips on it with red ones inside of it since my other hand is covered in bandages. My hair was now bone white with a jagged style that reached upper-back length and bangs that framed the left side of my face but covered my right eye. I also saw that everything around me had a blue tint to it and I figured out that I have blue-tinted semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. I looked at the glass below me and I saw that I now have two eyes colors, my left still being chocolate brown, and the right was a shock to me. Where the white should be was now inky black, my eye now deep blue with a ring of golden yellow around the pupil.

"Whoa…" Was all I could say as I practiced swinging the twin blades as I thought of Cloud and his Fusion swords, or Jushiro and Shunsui on how they used their own twin Zanpakutō. I now know that I'll be needing help in mastering these blades, but I know that to know how to use your Zanpakutō, the Zanpakutō itself must train you to understand it. I must thank Ichigo for saying those wise words. "It looks like you've finally awakened our power." Tensa said to get em back into reality as I then get to a battle position, the small blade which I named Gegen'notsuki(Waning Moon), it's blunt part was alined with my arm in a defensive way and the khyber blade I called Wakkusumūn(Waxing Moon) was pointing at Tensa. He nodded and got ready to battle as Hichigo also nodded. _"Now for round 2."_ I thought and then we clashed blades. Whenever Tensa tried to strike from behind, I used Gegen'notsuki to defend myself and to push him back. Remembering what Hichigo did to me about six-seven days ago, I jumped back as far as possible and I poured my reiatsu into the small blade as it glowed grey and red aura around it. "Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)!" I cried out as I threw Gegen'nitsuki at Tensa while I still have a grip on the bandages to have control of it. I found it weird how Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is black and red while Hichigo's is white and red, leading the result that I have grey and red.

Tensa dodged the incoming attack and I pull the bandages to my right then to the left as Gegen'notsuki responded by moving the same way to attack Tensa again but misses. It went like this- attack, block, block, attack, attack, and repeat for a while. Soon, I was pouring sweat from all of my reiatsu being drained from my new form, Piasa Nisshoku(Eclipse Piercer), and training all at the same time. "Training is done for the day." I heard Tensa say as he dismisses his bankai and reverts back to the old man we all know and care for. I too dismiss Piasa Nisshoku back into my brown/black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a grey sleeveless shirt with a burgundy Shinigami skull on the front, black capris, and my light blue and grey New Balance running shoes. I panted as I had my hand over my left bicep and for some reason, wounds favor my left arm. Doing what I usually do after training, I heal the fresh wounds with my remaining reiatsu I have.

After that I went back into the room which I currently live in for the time being and put on a pair of headphones and listen to "Ranbu no Melody" by SID as I end up slowly fall asleep to the song.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Victoria," I heard Zangetsu say as I turn around to face the two spirits. "It's time to prove yourself on our test. In this test, you'll face a opponent from Ichigo's memories and battle against them. Win and your strong enough to face Aizen and the Arrancar army he has assembled. Lose, and you fail overall." I nodded in response to this information I'm getting. I won't lose, because of my mission here and my name means "victory" and I'll win. "I'm ready for your challenge Zangetsu, Hichigo." I say as Zangetsu opens a portal in front of me by six feet. I took a deep breath and walked into the portal. My vision was a blinding white as it cleared to reveal a place I was quite familiar with.

"It's about time your here, Victoria Garcia." I heard the voice say and I turn around and my eyes widen in shock. "What…?" I whispered in shock at my opponent. My opponent is…

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**IV: Zangetsu's Test- The Captain of Noble Reason**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>-hums "Beauty and The Beast" song-

**Hichigo: **You've been watching "Beauty and The Beast" haven't you?

**M.G. Crystal: **Uh-yeah! It's the best Disney movie _evah!_-mutters idiot under breath-

**Hichigo: **-tick mark appears- Now what did ya call me?

**M.G. Crystal: **…Idiot. :)

**Zangetsu: **_I wonder if she's either brave or… just an idiot._

**Hichigo: **Oh that's it! -chases M.G. Crystal-

**M.G. Crystal: **GAH! - runs from Hichigo-

**Zangetsu:** As Hicigo chases Mistress Galiancrystal, please review, follow and/or favorite. Flame and we all know what happens here don't we?


	4. IV: Zangetsu's Test- The Captain of Nobl

**IV: Zangetsu's Test- The Captain of Noble Reason**

**M.G. Crystal: **Yo readers! If you have guessed who the mystery opponent is based on the title of this chapter…it's…Sorry not gonna spoil ya!

**Hichigo:** Tch, if you won't tell then I will, it's- -mouth is suddenly clapped shut with duct tape-

**M.G. Crystal: **-holding said tape in her hands- ;) Na~ha~ Hichi-chan~.

**Hichigo: **Vvy vo vittive…!(Translation: Why you little…!)

**M.G. Crystal: **-shunpos to a random closet aka Ichigo's closet XD- As long as I'm safe here nothin' bad will happen. I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo who needs to stop killing off characters like Gin! TT^TT Why did you have to die Gin!?

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue: D-tecnoLife<em>

_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness_

_Do you remember_

_By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others_

_Drive your Life_

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

**(Play On The Precipice Of Defeat ~ Bleach 1 OST)**

"What…?" Vicki muttered under her breath as her brown eyes widened in both shock and fear. The man that stood before her was a few inches taller than her 5'7 height with the same blank look and the white captain's haori that flowed in the wind along with his ebony black hair and pale white aqua green colored scarf around his neck. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform under the haori with his Zanpakutō in it's sheath, and the cold, grey eyes that concealed his emotions from ever showing. The wind howled in silence as it blowed the two's hair and clothes in it's grasp on Sōkyoku Hill. "So are you awaiting your death?" He asked as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "If so, then let me finish you off with one blow." Then he uses shunpo and appears behind the thirteen year old summoner and attacks her with his Zanpakutō, but it is stopped by her over-sized one. "I'm not going to die yet…" She said and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Byakuya Kuchiki!"

**(Stop OST Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Heat Of The Battle ~ Bleach 1 OST)<strong>

Vicki then managed to push Byakuya back with Zangetsu and he gets back on his feet quickly from the force. "Tch. Your much like Ichigo Kurosaki." He commented, noticing how her personality is much like the strawberry Shinigami's personality. "I guess so huh. But cut the chat." She replied and ran towards Byakuya and slashed at him which he dodged it with ease. The head Kuchiki then comes back with another strike from his Zanpakutō, but she blocks it and it went like that for about 3 minutes. _"I better thank Zangetsu and Hichigo for training me after this."_ She thought as she blocked Byakuya's attack. _"But how long has this been going on for?"_ Strangely, Byakuya jumped back and he said, "Let's end this foolish game." The teen then wondered what he meant by that and the answer she got was him holding his Zanpakutō vertically and said, "Scatter…" Her eyes widened as she then readied herself for the incoming attack and said whispered the words, "Turn darkness into hallowed light…"

"_Senbonzakura(Thousand Cherry Blossoms)._" Byakuya said and his Zanpakutō's blade scattered into a thousand pale pink cherry blossoms which shined in the light to create the illusion of the flowers when they are in truth tiny blades that are as sharp as a katana. The flowers then darted towards the brunette the same time she released her own Zanpakutō. "_…Zangetsu!_" The flowers and her reiatsu clashed into each other at the same time, causing dust to brew up. Byakuya waited for his opponent with patience as the dust cleared up with an unfazed Vicki in her Piasa Nisshoku form with Gegen'notsuki and Wakkusumūn in her hands. Her bone white hair flowing in the wind as she looked up at Byakuya, her left brown eye shining with determination. Byakuya then saw Ichigo in her place for a quick second. _"She is indeed like Ichigo Kurosaki."_ He thought as she then readied herself once again, Wakkusumūn pointing at Byakuya while Gegen'notskui is resting on her shoulder.

"Let's finish what we've started earlier now shall we?" She asked as she flared her reiatsu. "Hn." Was Byakuya's response as Senbonzakura's petals swirled behind him and he, too, flared his reiatsu. Pale pink clashed against silvery blue as the winds grew stronger. Then Wakkusumūn glowed grey and red as Gegen'notsuki glowed the same color and they emerged into one Zanpakutō, the one which Ichigo commonly used in his battles. The bandages wrapped around the brunette's right arm and she yelled the words as she swings the sword around, "Getsuga Tenshō!" The energy that was stored in Zangesu was released into a crescent moon slash that raced towards Byakuya. It clashed with Senbonzakura's petals, making another explosion of dust into the air. The dust cleared up, only to reveal the samurai Zanpakutō's petal darting towards the white-haired summoner and the attack done some damage to her right shoulder. Her eyes widen and thought, _"Out of everything I forget, it has to be the abilities of my favorite Zanpakutō? You're such an idiot for forgetting that!"_ She bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming in pain, even if it meant that her tongue would be bitten off by her teeth.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"Pathetic." He said and uses shunpo to get in front of me. Senbonzakura's petals then reform his sword and Byakuya puts it near my neck and I can feel that sword on it. "I hate having to make a mess." He said as then all the sudden, I remembered Urahara's words in the 1st season. _"When you're dodging, you're "afraid of getting hit". When you're attacking, you're "afraid of hitting me". When you're protecting someone, you're "afraid of them dying". It's pathetic! You can't give into fear in a fight!"_ That's right, but then what can I do? I now feel the sword getting ready to cut my neck. **_"_**_When you're dodging, think "I won't let you hit me!""_ The sword the rised up then went for the kill, but I blocked it just in time with Gegen'notsuki and pushed Byakuya back with the strength I had left. _"When you're protecting someone, think "I won't let you die!""_ Yeah, I got that, it's the people here in Kurakara and Soul Society. _"When you're attacking, think "I will cut you!""_ I then throw Gegen'notsuki at Byakuya which also has the same energy that was used for Getsuga Tenshō, but I called this one Getsuga Tendāto(Moon Fang Heaven-Dart).

I then looked at the sky and did what happened in the end of one of the Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Duelist Kingdom arc, I look at the sky and imagined a transparent picture of the bucket-hat wearing Shinigami._ "Thank you Urahara. You may haven't known me, but I still thank you for those wise words to Ichigo."_ I thought as the winds blew pass me. **_"Get back into the game Vicki!"_** I heard the voice of Hichigo say in my head and then I snapped out of my day-dream and focused back on to battling Byakuya. My chocolate brown eyes then looked to see that I've done some damage to him, well more like I've only made a gash on his arm and it broke those white tubes he had in his hair. Looks like I did good huh? Said Kuchiki then points his Zanpakutō to the ground and vertical in front of him. "Bankai…" He said and then the blade sinks into the ground to only sprout out about a lot of really large blades and they became sakura petals. _"Oh sh*t!"_ I thought and I flare my reiatsu level higher and I heard him say, "…_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_." Is it just me or did sh*t just hit the fan? The blossom-shaped blades then came straight at me. **_"It just did."_** Said Hichigo and then I shunpo away from the blossoms as they chased me.

I then felt their presence coming closer. Wasn't I a fool for being lazy in Gym class? And yes, I did somewhat reference from Mulan. It's a good movie to watch and why am I rambling when I'm going to die anytime now!? Being an idiot I am, I turn around and poured my reiatsu into my Zanpakutō and performed Getsuga Tenshō once more in hopes that I can pass Zangetsu's test against Byakuya. My plan worked as the reiatsu slash and Byakuya's bankai were in a battle of wills(which was odd). I hear a _swosh _behind me and I then countered it with Zangetsu. It turned out that the noise is Byakuya using shunpo to get me. Now we're locked in a test of wills of our own. We glared at each other as we tried to push the other off and to attack said other. I grunted then pushed with all of my force the same time an explosion went off and he was sent back a few feet. Byakuya then used his hands and it made the blossoms move much faster as I shunpo away from them as I think of a way to win this fight.

I mean how can I, a mere human who turns out to be part of a bloodline which was connected to the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, against a captain who's being training like 5 times my life time and is the head of a powerful clan? _"But remember V, Ichigo who's also a human _kicked_ Byakuya's butt! So stop complain' and get movin'!"_ My mind yelled at me as an idea hit me. Focusing on shunpoing quick to where I can create illusions(not like that shadow clone ninjutsu from Naruto you Narutards) and it seems like Bya-bo is starting to get confused of which is the real me. Te-he~. I then dashed towards him and so did my clones and Byakuya then made it to where the blossom blades cutter through each one of them, but I some how remained unharmed by them and an explosion happened. What is up with explosions nowadays?

**(Stop OST Song)**

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

When the explosion happened, so did the dust kicked up. Leaving the bystanders, Zangetsu and Hichigo, wondering if she passed the test. The dust then cleared as it revealed the white-haired girl with Wakkusumūn at Byakuya's neck with Gegen'notsuki locked with Senbonzakura's sealed form. They both appeared to be panting(well more like the young summoner than Byakuya who still had a stone face) from the battle and neither loosened their grip on their Zanpakutō. "You pass." Was all the noble said before vanishing into whitish-pink sakura blossoms and flowing into the wind. Then bleeding teen's form then vanished back into her clothes before hitting onto the ground and passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Going Home~ Bleach 1 OST)<strong>

"She did well or failed?" Hichigo asked as they walked over to the passed-out teen. Zangetsu was silent for about the whole walk until they reached her. "…She passed the test." He spoke in his usual baritone voice, a tiny, unnoticeable smile came upon his lips. It wen noticed by the Hollow half as he to grinned as the skies became pale purple and orange and pink in color. Snoring disturbed the peaceful silence as they look to find the teen snoring even though she's slowly bleeding. "-sigh- Think it's time to go." Hichigo said and picked up the teen bridal style and Zangetsu nodded in response. The duo then walked into a portal back into their Inner World.

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**V: Meeting The Trio**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya: <strong>So why am I here?

**Hichigo: **You and M.G. battled and she ended up passing out in the aftermath.

**Byakuya:** -sighs- She needs more training then.-turns to readers- Please review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Flame and you'll have to face the wrath of Senbonzakura.

**Hichigo: **Also to be announced, M.G.'s wonderin' if she should do a flashback chapter after Chūkū Tsuki about training, or go straight to the plot and meet King, Chad and Uryū? Please leave a note about that or even both choices.


	5. V: Meeting The Trio

**V: Meeting The Trio**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Hello readers!

**Hichigo: **So now 'e'll get ta see King and 'is 'riends?  
><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>That's right my fellow Hollow strawberry!

**Hichigo: **You say what!?

**M.G. Crystal:** …Nothing :D

**Ichigo: **Can we get on with the story?

**M.G. Crystal: **Fine!…-mutters Strawberry baka(idiot)- I don't own anything but the Summoner race, me, and anything that isn't part of the original Bleach plot.

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue: Shell Shocked<em>

_All for one when we fight together_

_Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_

_All for one when we ride together_

_Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_

_All for one when we fight together_

_Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_

_This family can bear any weather_

_Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~In A Dream~<em>**

In Karakura at night, buildings were in ruins or mere ruble. A lone figure with upper-back length brown hair with bangs framing her face and chocolate brown eyes walked down a road which had some debris. She wore a black amorphous scarf that covered her whole neck and would flare a red color, a short grey jacket that came with a hoodie under a black leather coat that reached to her mid-shins with mid-forearm length cuffs, a pair of ebony black gloves with three white stripes coming down from the knuckles with red ones inside of the white ones(like Ichigo's hand when he gets his powers back with Fullbringer powers), a slate colored shirt, a white platinum cross with a broken Hollow mask that had three red stripes above it's eye and one red stripe under the eye with a crystal eye on it, dark blue-nearly black- skinny jeans, black leather mid-shin length lace-up and zip-up boots with low heels, two brown belts criss-crossing each other around her waist, and a inch-wide belt going from her right shoulder to her left ribcage which held her oversized Zanpakutō in an equally oversized brown sheath.

Some of the still standing street lamp posts glowed a faint white light as she walked pass by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the blackout there was darkness in the streets<em>**

**_The only light for miles and miles shined artificially_**

**_It looks like tech this time_**

**_No way to mask the lack of spine_**

* * *

><p>When Vicki passed by a building, another figure at least an inch taller than her with orange hair named Ichigo Kurosaki comes out from the shadows and runs to catch up with her. A determined look on his face as they passed by more buildings, Rukia Kuchiki jumped down from the top of a nearby lamp post with Sode no Shriayuki unsheathed. After her was Uryū Ishida with Ginrei Kojaku in his hands jumped down from a building. Next was Orhime Inoue and Yasutora "Chad" Sado coming out of a hole of a nearly destroyed building. And finally, Renji Abarai soon followed with Zabimaru resting on his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't mess with Ninjago 'cuz we'll get you every time!<em>**

* * *

><p>Everything then started to fade to black for the brunette girl as then she fell into a deep ocean abyss below her. She tried to swim, but it is futile for water started to enter her lungs. The girl's eyes start to slowly close as things got darker and darker. That was, until a hand reached out and grabbed hers in theirs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Then the lights came on<em>**

**_Brighter then ever before_**

* * *

><p>Then the lights came on, brightening her vision was she was back-to-back with Ichigo as wisps of multi-colored light surrounded them. Ichigo held in front of him was his Substitute Shinigami Badge. It gave off black wisps with red outlining as a transparent figure of his Hollow half, Hichigo Shirosaki, appears next to him, floating four inches off the ground. Vicki held out her cross in front of her as it gave off light blue wisps with sky blue outlining. The transparent figure next to her was Old Man Zangetsu floating five inches off the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you see them shine?<em>**

**_Go ninja! Go go ninja!_**

* * *

><p>Then both of their items glowed, Ichigo's a red and black aura, V's a light blue and sky blue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the blackout<em>**

* * *

><p>They soon took shape as they both held out their hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the blackout<em>**

* * *

><p>The wisps around them started to spread out as the objects became more realistic and into Zangetsu's shikai form, Ichigo's being jet black with a silver edge and Vicki's snow white with a black edge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the blackout<em>**

**_After the blackout_**

**_I'm ready for the light!_**

* * *

><p>Then when they both used Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo's being black and red and Vicki's being white and sky blue, the black abyss shattered around them as it revealed a battles going on in Karakura: Espadas and Fraccións against Captains and Lieutenants.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Then the lights came on<em>**

**_Brighter then ever before_**

* * *

><p>The two then stood side-by-side along with the transparent figures of Zangetsu and Hichigo standing beside them. The Quincy counterpart next to Ichigo with his shikai form in his hands, the both of them pointing at Grimmjow. The blue-haired Sexta Espada had his usual bloodthirsty grin on his face, eager to fight with a powerful opponent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you see them shine?<em>**

* * *

><p>And the Hollow counterpart standing next to Vicki, also with his shikai in his hands and both of them pointing it at Ulquiorra, who's face was expressionless as usual and with his Zanpakutō, Murciélago(BatBlack-Winged Great Demon), in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Go ninja! Go go ninja!<em>**

* * *

><p>The two transparent figures then disappeared as both Summoner and Shinigami dashed forward to their two respective opponents. Grimmjow was quick to dart after the Shinigami and soon, they clashed swords, blowing up dust around them. Vicki then shunpoed towards Ulquiorra, and then their swords clashed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Won't let them fade<em>**

**_This city's meant for much more!_**

* * *

><p>The scene changes to reveal Aizen looking down at Ichigo and Vicki, the expressions of hatred and anger were written on both teens' faces. Ichigo then runs towards Aizen as he changes through forms. First, his bankai and then putting on his Hollow mask, then to Vasto Lorde, to Tensa Zangetsu V2, and finally to Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō(The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Vicki then ran right behind Ichigo and she also change forms as she ran. She first entered Piasa Nisshoku, then to it's bankai state, to the Hollowfied state, to Tensa Zangetsu V2, and then to the one white one she has seen in her dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gonna hear us shout<em>**

**_Go ninja! Go go ninja!_**

* * *

><p>They soon got near Aizen as the three of them prepare to clash Zanpakutōs, 2 versus 1, good versus evil. Which will walk out as the victor while the other lies there? Soon, the Zanpakutōs collided, an explosion came after it. The smoke became black and everything else was white and everything stopped too. Words then appeared on the screen, forming the words:<p>

**_#{BLEACH}#_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~End The Random Dream~<em>**

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

I jumped out of my bed, only to be greeted by pain as I shouted a few very colorful vocabulary words. "Sonovab*tch!" Yeah, pretty colorful, right? I blame myself for the sailor mouth I got from my parents. Did I forget to mention that my baby brother, who's no older than 6, has one too? Blame CoD:BO zombies level where the guys are saying some weird crap. But back to the plot, I then remembered my fight against Byakuya.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_We both appeared panting(well more like me than Byakuya who still had a stone face) from the battle and neither loosening our grip on our Zanpakutō. "You pass." Was all the noble said before vanishing into whitish-pink sakura blossoms and flowing into the wind._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>If he said that "I passed", does it mean that I… A victorious grin was then on my face as I fist-pumped the air. "Woo-whoo!" I said then pain came back. "Goddammit!" I then placed my arm around my mid-section to try to numb the pain. Taking deep breaths to numb the pain and my racing heart, it soon went away. I sighed and plopped down on the bed with the arms behind my head as I closed my eyes and relaxed. Well, that was until someone screamed in my ear: "Hey Princess, get up!"<p>

Being the jumpy person I was, I grabbed the closest thing, which was a hard-cover book, and slammed it onto their face. _BAM!_ it went and along with a _thump _and, "F**k!" I looked to see that I slammed the book on Hichigo's face with a faint pink color in the shape of a book right in the center! "S-s-sorry!" I stuttered as I slightly blushed, realizing that I was only wearing a black tank-top with the bandages wrapped around my torso, and I was alone in a room with a psychotic man. Sorry, but I just read too many fanfics with situations somewhat similar to this aaaaannnnnnnnnddddd, we shall say things happened which lead to the result why I never had any interest in Health Class that's to be coming up in January. "Tch. The hell was that for?!" Hichigo yelled at me and I replied with, " 'cuz you scared me baka!" We then growled at each other as lightning came out of our eyes as we glared at each other.

**_"_****_Will you two please stop fighting!"_** I heard the voice of a rather angered Zangetsu yell in my head. "Well he/she started it first!" Both Hichigo and I shouted as we both looked away from each other with our arms crossed. **_"I swear you both could possibly be siblings. You both squabble like one." _**I tried to keep calm and Hichigo had an angry mark on his head. **_"Now Victoria, once you've healed yourself, please come to us afterwards." _**Zangetsu said and then he cuts off the telepathy connection, then Hichigo disappears to wait with Zangetsu. "Finally…" I muttered under my breath as I then began the process of healing myself with the healing Kido. Once that was done and over with, I changed to a light blue short sleeved shirt with a navy blue Shinigami skull on the front and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, black and blue stripped fingerless gloves, and my grey and light blue New Balance running shoes. I fixed my hair in the mirror to its usual style, which was parted to the right with my bangs slightly covering my right eye -to give you an idea, think of Jushiro's bang's but a bit longer- and was left down.

I then walked towards the window and jumped out(parkour style) and landed on my feet and left hand on the steel surface of the sideways building. My chocolate brown eyes looked up to see Hichigo bending down with his sword strapped on his back in black bandages, and Zangetsu standing there as usual with his overcoat constantly moving along with his ragged hair. "You came." The eldest of the two said as I crossed my arms and said, "Course I did, now what's going on here?"

"Me and Hichigo have decided your result of the test." He said and paused for effect. "You've have passed, congratulations." Not being able to control myself, I shouted, "Booyakasha!" In joy that I've passed. "Now one thing remains…" Zangetsu said as I then became silent and listened to what he was going to say. "…are you prepared for the journey ahead of you? There is danger in every corner which you turn into, including death…" Zangetsu said and I looked down at my reflection and thought about his question. _"What if I'm not ready? I could possibly die, and everyone…my family and friends…they'll weep over me… I need to see what happens next in my life story, but I'm afraid to turn the page…No, don't doubt yourself!" _I then clenched my fist in anger at myself.

_"__That is what _he_ wants for me to do once I'm known to the world! I won't give up, I promised myself that now that I'm in this world…I'll save Muramasa…and Gin!" _I remembered as a final decision was made. "I'll go…go into the world filled with danger. There's people need to be saved…That's my final decision!" I said to Zangetsu and Hichigo as said Hollow smirked and said, "That's good 'cuz all that training we gave ya woulda been for nothin'." Zangetsu gave a nod of approval and opened a portal. I think it leads to where Ichigo and the other two are. As I walked towards it, Zangetsu said through telepathy, **_"Remember this: this entire world exists for the sake of concerning you. We'll be helping you through what you don't understand. We'll stand and fight together."_**

_"__Thank you…" _I thought back to him as everything then became white.

* * *

><p>[?'s P.O.V.]<p>

"You know, somehow I never expected the buildings here to look as solid as this." I heard Ichigo said as the three of us looked at the halls. "It's weird huh? I mean, when you consider all the crazy things that come out of this place. I figured that it'll look like a dump."

"Ichigo keep your voice down. If they don't already know we're here, we don't want to go around advertising the fact." I told him as he then walked away from Chad and I. "Is this place really Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked as I grew irritated and said, "Did you hear what I just said?!"

"I heard you, think I'm deaf? You're making more noise than I was." He replied. "Oh, yeah, sorry." I apologized to Ichigo. "Hey, I figured this'll go a lot faster if we let them know we're here. We just grab the first guy that shows up, then make 'em tell us where Orihime is." Ichigo explained and hen he yelled, "Hey! Is anyone here!? Come on out!"

"Ichigo!" I said and put a hand up. "Well, are you just gonna stand there, or you gonna help me find someone? Hello!" He yelled then all the sudden, a girl's shout started to echo the place as we looked around to find the source. The voice then became louder and louder as Ichigo then looked up and had a shocked expression on his face. Then a loud _thump!_ came and something or someone fell on top of him. "Oww…" Both him and the figure said as then I hear a faint _twink_ from somewhere as both Chad and I looked up to see an oversized katana falling from the sky. It fell _way to close_ to me, give or take about town inches from my feet, causing me to jump. The figure turns out to be a girl as she jumped up to her feet and then realized that her sword was in front of me. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, but the ends up stepping on Ichigo's hand.

"Gah! Double sorry!" She said and then went to grab her oversized sword from me. Once she did so, she looked at the sword and said, "Goddamnit! You've should've warn me next time where I could've landed at or on Zangetsu!" Zangetsu? Wait isn't that the name of Ichigo's Zanpakutō? I examined her as I grew cautious. She had brown hair that was parted to the right with bangs framing her face with some falling on half of her right eye that landed below her shoulders, probably about two inches below with chocolate brown eyes and was as tall as I am. Her attire contained a black amorphous scarf that covered her whole neck and would flare red as if it's alive, short grey jacket under a black leather coat that reached to her mid-shins with mid-forearm length cuffs, ebony black gloves with three white stripes coming down from the knuckles with red ones inside of the white ones, slate colored shirt, white platinum cross with a broken Hollow mask that had three red stripes above it's eye and one red stripe under the eye with a crystal eye inside, dark blue skinny jeans, black leather mid-shin length lace-up and zip-up boots with low heels, two brown belts criss-crossing each other around her waist, and a inch-wide belt going from her right shoulder to her under her left ribcage that held a oversized brown sheath.

"Tch." The brunette girl said as she then places her weapon it it's sheath with ease. The Hollow mask on her cross, I realized, looked like the one Ichigo wears. Her eyes widen as she realized something and she said, "Oh…I forgot you guys were here."

"Of course we're here. Now who are you and where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked with a demanding tone in his last sentence as he pulled her up by her shirt to meet her face-to-face. "I don't dumb*ss. Does it look like I'm one of the white freaks to you? No I don't, so please let me explain." The girl said with attitude and she was released from Ichigo's grip. She then readjusted her shirt to get rid of the marks Ichigo made on them. "The name's Victoria Garcia, but I go by Vicki. And I'm what's called a Zanpakutō Summoner. We're kinda like Shinigamis, but we're not. Summoners can use the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, but there's only one true Zanpakutō for each Summoner. Like me," Vicki said and looked at Ichigo, but eyed his Zanpakutō. "My true Zanpakutō is your Zangetsu, Ichigo." She continued and Ichigo said in shock, "Wait what!? You mean, you've met Zangetsu and you have his powers?"

"Exactly. And I'm aware of your Hollow. He says hi by the way." Vicki said with a grin and then Ichigo's face was shocked and he asked, "But how'd you know my name?"

"I asked the old man who's his master is Strawberry baka." She replied to his question then turned her head to Chad and I. "And who're you guys?" Vicki asked us with her arms crossed. "Uryū Ishida m'am." I said as I adjusted my glasses. "Yasutora Sado, but I go by Chad." Chad introduced to Vicki. "Okay, so Uryū," She said and pointed to me. "And Chad." Then pointed to Chad and he gave a nod back to her. "Alrighty," She said and clapped her hands together. "Now let's go, we got a princess to save!" Then she ran up ahead and stopped to turn around and said, "Come on! It's not like she'll escape herself!" That's when Ichigo ran towards her and soon we followed our new "comrade". I don't trust her just yet, she seems to know something that we don't.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

As we walked down the halls, I pretended to play the "Mission Impossible" theme in my head as I formed my hands into a invisible gun. I walked on my tiptoes as I went from left to right. Soon, I accidentally hum the song out loud and then Uryū said with his finger on his lips like a librarian, "Ssshhh!" I glared at him for killing the mood as we then came across a corner. Four-Eyes(aka Uryū) poked his head out of the corner and said, "Alright, it looks like the coast is clear."

"Got it 'aptain Four-Eyes!" I said with a fake radio-com voice with my hand covering my mouth. Ichigo snickered, Chad was…Chad, and Uryū was giving me the dagger eyes. "Hey! Where is everyone!?" Yelled out Ichigo as he walked out of the corner along with Chad. "Ichigo!" Uryū and I shouted/whispered-screamed at the Strawberry Shinigami. Chad and Ichigo turned around to face us as Ichigo said, "What's wrong? You said the coast was clear so there's nothing to worry about."

"Of course you need to worry! You can't just walk in here without any sense of caution!" Uryū complained and Ichigo replied with, "Just shut up will ya."

"Uryū…calm down." Said Chad to calm down his Quincy friend. "I'm the calmest one here!" Shouted Uryū and he punched his fist to trap #1 on the wall. The three boys and I looked at the square hole that Uryū punched as then a rumbling noise was being heard. We turn around to look at the dark hall to see the one thing I hate: crumbling floors. "Oh s**t! Run for yours lives!" I screamed and started to run away with the gang flowing close behind. "Look at what you've done! Is that what you call "being careful"?!" Ichigo yelled at Uryū as we continued running. "If you've kept your mouth shout, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How 'bout you just _shut the hell up_ and _keep running_ unless you wish to_ fall to your_ _death_!" I yelled at them as they then shut up. Good, they've finally have shut their traps! "Now may not be the best time to settle this argument." Said Chad to support me as then the two yelled, "Tell him that!" As we continued running, Uryū then said, "A hallway! Should we take it?"

"Anything's gotta be better than this!" Replied Ichigo as then he was the first to turn into the corner, then Uryū, and finally me and Chad. But we both didn't make it for the floor the crumbled beneath us. "Chad! Victoria!" I heard Uryū and Ichigo scream as Uryū was only able to catch Chad, but Ichigo wasn't fast in time to catch me.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

_"…__I failed."_ Ichigo thought in shock as he stood near the edge. _"I failed in saving someone."_ Then he whispered, "…I'm so sorry." Then all the sudden, the trio heard some rather hard and fast _tip _and _tap_ coming from below them. A blur of black jumped from the pit along with the words, "Screw you Kubo!" The blur landed on the ground behind them as they turned around to see their friend, Vicki. But who the hell was this "Kubo" dude?

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"Miss me, boys?" I asked with a cocky grin on my face. Then a foot made it's way to my face as I then fell to the ground. **_"Hahaha!" _**Hichigo laughed in my head as I think Old Man Z(the nickname I gave to the older counterpart of Zangetsu) face-palmed. "You scared us you idiot!" Shouted Ichigo as I rubbed my face with the sleeve of my leather coat. "But I'm alive, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then let's not hesitate any more and get going." I said and then we began walking. "Well anyway, at least this path looks safe enough." Uryū said after a few minutes of walking as Chad as a reply, "Hm."

"Well that's fine, but where does it lead to? Where the hell are we going?" Asked Ichigo. "How am I suppose to know?" Replied Uryū. "We've been walking for quite a while. We have to run into something sooner or late." Chad said in his usual deep and quite voice. "Not so sure about that." Ichigo said as I then finish it with, "I have to agree with Ichigo, Chad. We've haven't run into anything for quite sometime…But that doesn't mean that we leave our guard down. Who knows, we could run into something and that-" Right when I said "something", Ichigo has stepped on trap #2 and I then paled. "Bummer/S***…" Ichigo and I said in unison as we looked down at the tile. "Looks like the same kind of trigger as the last one." Uryū pointed out as I said, "Well not crap Sherlock." The rumbling came. "Wait a minute, that sound. What the hell is it?" Uryū said with a sweatdrop.

I became more paler by the second to where I think I could've been as pale or even paler than Ulquiorra. "I hope it's not what I think it is." Finished Ichigo as I began to laugh nervously, remembering what has happened here back in my home world. Then we saw a rolling boulder about twice the size of Chad. "We're screwed." Ichigo then said. "Amazing. All the traps they've set up are so simplistic." Uryū said as I then slowly walked away backwards. Then Ichigo and Uryū argued again. Being the brave one, Chad went up to the boulder as he said, "Leave this to me." Chad then with his hand stopped the boulder, but it seems that the rock was pushing him back. "Chad!" The three of us shouted in worry as he then gave it a powerful punch, and it crumbled. "Nice work Chad!" Commented Ichigo and I fell on my knees as my eyes became swirly eyes. "Hehe…hehe." I laughed nervously. " "Nice", huh? I told you to keep your guard up, but you wouldn't listen!" Said Uryū as then _finally someone_ noticed how pale I was.

"Hey, Vicki, you okay in there?" Ichigo asked as I nodded my head and said, "I don't need to do some Indiana Jones bullcrap…Hehehe." I then shook my head and slapped him in the face saying, "No you idiot! You've could've killed us with that ridiculous trap! Do you think I, a 13 year-old, WOULD BE OKAY!?" Yeah, I got a short fuse when in situations like these.

_THUMP_

I then became alert and grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu as everyone then too noticed of the noise. We turn around to see a giant hand, that giant hand belong to a giant arm, and that giant arm belong to a giant Arrancar. "WhO. ARe. YOU?" The giant asked us as we're in shock, but Ichigo just grabbed Zangetsu and said, "Oh, you finally showed up." But then Uryū grabbed the collar of his black kimono top and we made a mad run for our lives. "Wait! What are we running away for!? We've been trying to find one and now we finally did! We need to get back there and beat some answers out of that guy!"

"Have you lost you're mind?!" I said to Ichigo. "Did you even see the size of that _thing_?! We'll be squished like worms under his hands!"

"That plus with the small space like that, the walls will collapse around us!" Uryū added to what I've already known about this battle. "Who cares if the walls collapse? It's not gonna make any damn difference!" Ichigo said. "You must worked really hard to be this dumb! Didn't you notice anything while we were walking around?! We haven't passed a single window this entire time!" Ichigo then realizes that there wasn't any windows whatsoever. "And think about this Strawberry," I said to catch his attention. "We'll get killed by just you using Zangetsu here and the structure will fall on us. What will happen to your friend Orihime if we die here and now? Nobody else could rescue her." He fell silent as I think he's thinking it hard. "…You're right, Vicki. We're the only ones as of right now how can save Orihime from Aizen." Ichigo replied.

"Uryū! Vicki! Look!" Chad said to catch our attentions to see a light ahead of us. That got us to run faster as then we're blinded for a few seconds. My vision cleared to reveal a large circular room with a dome-shape roof. "It's some kind of hole." Said Chad as then Ichgo puts his hand on Zangetsu's hilt. "Alright. You don't have any problems with this place do you?" Ichigo asks and then Uryū looks to the right. "A staircase." He points out and I look to also see a staircase like he said. "If we're lucky, it will connect to the outside." Uryū then runs towards it and I said, "I'll come too, Four-Eyes!" And I then run after him. "Hey!" Ichigo called as then a figure materializes in front of Uryū and I. He had short silver/light grey hair with a Arrancar mask is in a shape of a beak, leaving only the upper-left side human with three blue marks above his eyebrow. The guy had these four needle-like things coming out from underneath his eye and from what I can see, he didn't have arms or legs so he's gotta be floating.

"Where do you think you're going intruders?" He asked, his voice sounding like that Vampire Priest from the anime I watch, Hellsing. I gulped as I began to sweat a little bit. Then I hear loud _thumps_ and I turn around to see the giant from before. "It's another trap. Looks like they've got us sandwiched." Uryū says with his usual calm look. "Hey just shut up will ya!" Ichigo said and then asked, "Are these things Arrancars too?"

"No, they're freaks dressed in white wearing Halloween mask." I commented with sarcasm dripping like water and I blame my friend, Autumn who's "sarcasm is strong with this one". But it's true though, if I didn't know what an Arrancar was I probably think they're freaks in white with Halloween masks.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Well they look a lot like Hollows then the ones we fought with back in the World of the Living. It doesn't matter to me what they are. Just stand back and watch, I'll handle these two-" But Ichigo was cut off by Chad elbowing him in the head. Ichigo skids into the wall with Vicki wincing in sympathy. "What the hell you were doing!?" He yelled at Chad. "You're the one that needs to just stand back and watch." Chad calmly respond with Ichigo looking at him with shock in his amber brown eyes. "This time…" Uryū said then Chad finished it with, "We're going to handle it."

"What's with you guys?" Ichigo asked and then Vicki said with a rather similar tone that Old Man Zangetsu uses, "Ichigo," Said teen looks at Vicki, noticing a gleam in her eyes similar to Old Man Zangetsu. "Uryū and Chad have been training as much as you have. Let them fight, we need you at full strength if we encounter any Espada." Then she thinks, _"Like Ulquiorra."_ Uryū talks about what Urahara had informed him about the Arrancar stages and says, "The lower their intelligence, the more likely they'll resemble an ordinary Hollow." Then the giant man, Demoura Zodd, slams his fist to the ground where Uryū was at, but said Quincy jumps out of the way. "Uryū!" Ichigo shouts then energy shots are aimed at Chad. "That is unforgivable. Demoura is one thing, but you're implying that I, Aisslinger, have low intelligence. Absolutely unforgivable." Said the silver/light-grey haired Arrancar, Aisslinger Wernarr.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

Once the guy, Aisslinger I believe, was finished with his sentence, I ran towards Ichigo because this was to be their fight, not mine. But Demoura(aka Idiot Giant), slammed his fist near me, sending me flying into the air. I twisted my body in the air and managed to land near Ichigo. Good, now I have a good spot to watch the fight. About three minutes after the fight started, Ichigo jumped in before I could say something to him. Now it was the "let's abuse Ichigo" game as Uryū pushed Ichigo out of the way and then it was Chad's turn. Why am I not included TTnTT ?

* * *

><p><em>After The Fight<em>

"Damn you…you cursed Humans." Aisslinger said weakly and lifted up his finger, but Uryū the shot it with his new bow. "I already told you Arrancar, I'm a _Quincy_." Uryū said, his eyes closed. "That's why I sparred your life. I want you to give Aizen a full report. Go back to tell him it's not the Shinigamis he should be afraid of…He should fear the Quincies!" Right when he said that, everything started to shake and crumble apart. "Great. What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asks as we ran up to Uryū. "The room's collapsing." Chad points out. No duh! "Yeah it's because the two of you weakened it with all the fighting! We're in a basement of a building! How we're supposed to get out of here?!"

_"__Um it's actually an underground building and the real Las Noches is above and far from us Kurosaki-kun ^^."_ My "inner-Kisuke" says, waving an imaginary fan in his face to cover his smile as his hat shadows his eyes. Hichigo laughs and comments how I did a perfect impersonation of Mr. Hat-N-Clogs. A rather loud rumble pushes me into reality as I then shunpo up the stairs and managed to get outside and next to the stair case. Huh, I wonder how fast I am in shunpo compared to the others? Probably as fast as Ichigo or less. Just after I thought of that, white sand poured out from the stair case. Once it settled down, the boy trio popped out and puked out said white sand. It was amusing enough for me to giggle and say, "Had fun at the beach boys?" They turned to face me, who didn't have a single grain of sand on me, leaning against the pole with a smirk. "How the hell did you get out of their so quickly!?" Ichigo questions, obviously angry at me. "There's a reason why Shinigami use shunpo, and now seemed like a good time to us it." I replied as then he threw sand at my face, making me fall on the ground.

"The hell was that for?!" I angrily asked. "Have you ever thought that we could've think that you died down there!?" He replied and it hit me hard. "…" I quickly got up and faced the black sky that held a single white crescent moon and said, "Welcome to Hueco Mundo." On the inside, I was excited because, well, I was going to met in person my favorite Arrancar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VI: Can I Just Hug You? Please~?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal:<strong>…-hands note to Uryū-

**Uryū:** -grabs note and reads it out loud- _"I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I had to write other chapters, homework, and other things. The reason why he's readin the note out loud is because I recently came down with a fever with cold/flu symptoms, resulting the lost of my voice. So please do forgive me. Review, follow and/or favorite. Flame and your going to become…"_ -gulps in fear- _"…one of Szayelaporro's experiments."_


	6. VI: Can I Just Hug You? Please?

**VI: Can I Just Hug You? Please~?**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>Thank you **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** for giving me 5 reviews in one day! Here's a virtual cookie made by Uryū! -gives Antex-The Legendary Zoroark a cookie- Thank you once more! ^^

**Ichigo: **You're unusually happy? o_O

**M.G. Crystal: **Got a problem with that Strawberry?

**Ichigo: **What was that!?

**M.G. Crystal: **What up with you fool!?

**Uryū: **No she's starting her "ghetto talk"! Stop arguing with her Ichigo! -turns to audience- Anyways, _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Bleach, if she did then another season would have been added. If you see Sephiroth drunk and swinging his shirt/jacket around, then yes she owns it. BUT DON'T SUE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>-:- Opening: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation -:-<strong>

(link on my Bio Page)

**_My shadow is fracturing_**

**_It's pieces are scattering_**

**_They all… run away_**

**_I skip over falling blooms_**

**_And though they are beautiful_**

**_Unseen— They decay_**

**_Sickening sweetness flows on the wind_**

**_From the corner of the street_**

**_And in the distance I hear the cries_**

**_As someone weeps_**

**_Stolen by the midnight wind_**

**_My hopes have all been swept away_**

**_Wonder if they'll ever be found…_**

**_I cannot accept this world_**

**_But it looks like rejecting it_**

**_Only makes my anger rebound_**

**_But I will wake up one day_**

**_If this is all in my head_**

**_And even if I still lose_**

**_I'll know that I am not dead!_**

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"Man don't I feel gross." I heard Ichigo complain as he slightly bends over and opens his kimono top to pour out the sand that's in there and yes, I got a nice view of his muscles. What, can I not be a girl? What did Autumn and McKenna and Danielle teach me?! Eh it's too late though, they molded my mind into that of about 50% perverted more or less :). Uryū and Chad also got up and dusted themselves off of the beautiful white sand as I put my hand into a pocket in my coat and took out my sky blue iPhone 5c(I got that for Xmas from Santa~ ;)) that had a black woven grip case on it and took a beautiful picture of Hueco Mundo. Hey, we're only here to save Orihime, but why not smell the roses for a little? Or in this case, dead Hollows. Yeager(yes I named my iPhone after Eren Yeager from AoT) then made a soft _click_ as a signal that he's(yes I claimed that it was a he, I don't use Siri at all) done taking the picture and I put him back down to see that picture of a black sky -no clouds whatsoever- with a signal crescent moon in the black sky with white sand dunes with grey shadows and dead grey trees.

Beautiful in my opinion. Too bad we're only here for a limited amount of time though. So I put Yeager back in the pouch of the inside of my coat where there seems to be a whole bunch of other stuff in there too. Is my coat made of the same material as the TARDIS is? "So this is Hueco Mundo." Ichigo says as we all stand about forearm length from each other in a line. I feel so small right by Chad! He's huge I tell you from my 5'6 height! He looks like 6'4 or something like that! "It seems like a pretty lonely place doesn't it? There's nothing here, completely desolate." Ichigo comments. "There are some plants around, but they seemed to be withered." Chad replied as I walked up to the tree Uryū was examining. "They're not exactly plants." Uryū said to grab the duo's attention as I snap a piece of the tree off, and it felt like smooth rock and looked crystal-like too. "They're made of some kind of quartz-like crystals." He explained as I now found a small glass bottle with a cork to fit it in from one of the many TARDIS pockets of my jacket.

I bend down and filled the small bottle about one third of it with the white sand and place the branch down the bottle and placed the cork to seal it. Know I got a treasure to keep from my adventures^^! "Look!" Chad said as me and Uryū turn around to see what Chad was pointing out. And I saw the one thing which held the Society's enemy:

**_Aizen._**

I hated that man's guts so much! Dunno what makes me hate him, but I just don't like him! Heck, when I first saw the guy, I didn't like him and his aura had that spoke "villain" all over it! I glared at the white fortress, Las Noches, with pure hate to where I think it could've melted like that Indian Prince's palace in Tim Burton's _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ featuring Johnny Deep, my favorite actor! "It looks like some sort of palace or fortress." Uryū claims as I then said, "And that's where you're friend should be held at. Las Noches…_The Night_." I muttered the last two words under my breath, knowing that my lineage from my Mom's side has known that word, well to be more exact, Spanish is my "mother tongue" and I sadly haven't practiced it in a long time, but I do know a few words. "That thing's enormous." Ichigo comments on the enormous white palace/fortress. "I'm not actually sure how far away it is." Chad adds in. "Well…at least seeing it from the distance gives us an idea of it's size." Uryū says as I knew Ichigo was going to say something about right now. "But that doesn't really change anything." He says and then Chad says, "In any case, it's better than going in blind."

"Exactly." Uryū and I end up saying in unison as I then get the feeling of being watched…Crap I forgot about the meeting, didn't I? "We're here to find Orihime, and at this point I'm gonna assume that's where they're keeping her." Ichigo says as I ignore what Uryū says and rack my brain to try to remember that names of the Espadas. _"Okay starting from Cero(zero) it's Yammy… Primera(first) is Coyote Starrk… uh I forgot that guy…Tres(third) is Tier Harribel…Cuatro(fourth) is Ulquiorra Schifer/Cifer…Quinto(fifth) is Nnoitra…Sexta(sixth) Grimmjow Jagerjaques… 7th Zommari somethin'…Octava(eighth) Szayelaporro Granz… and the weakest is Aaroniero Arruruerie aka "Fake Kaien"…Good I'm done naming them. Sad how the 2nd and 5th are complete d-"_

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

Inside of Las Noches, a giant door opens to reveal people in various appearances dressed in white. They walk into the empty dark room with blue tiles towards a table that has eleven chairs. "It looks like we have intruders." Spoke a male's voice. "How do you know that?" Another male's voice said, but it seems to hold an aged tone to it. "The 22nd Underground Passageway has just collapsed." Another male voice said, but much more calmer than the two before. "The 22nd? That's not much of a threat." The rough male voice scoffs and adds, "It's pretty far from here."

"It's too bad really." A calm and slightly effeminate voice says. "It would've be more interesting if they broke into the throne room instead." The owner of the voice complains as he sits down on his seat. "N-tee-hee-ha! That would've been cool." Laughs a male's voice as the owner sits down with his arms behind his head. "*sigh* Shut up." Another male's voice says as he sits down and turns his blue-grey gaze towards the two pervious voices before him. "I'm tired as hell, let's have some peace and quiet in here." He says as more members sit down. "…" Sat a…guy with a strange helmet to conceal their face. The others finally sat down, awaiting in silence for the last guest to come in. "Good morning…my dear Espada." Said a sickly sweet voice as he comes into the room with his two bodyguards behind him. "It seems we are under attack." He says to grab their attention. "Before we talk about that…let's have some tea first."

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

As we ran towards Las Noches, I chocked on my breath and began to cough violently as the others stopped with Ichigo asking if I was okay. "Yeah*cough*…I'm okay." I managed to cough up. "Just some sand flew into my mouth." I lied as we began to continue to run towards the white palace. The truth was that I was coughing because of one thing…

**_Just how the f**k do you find water in the middle of a f****n desert?!_**

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"So does everybody have a cup of tea now?" Aizen asks his fellow Espada. "Good. Please listen carefully what I'm about to say. Begin the presentation Kaname." He says and Kaname responds with, "Sir." Kaname pulls a switch and a circle opens up in front of Nnoitra and Szayelaporro and shows a hologram projection of the group that's going to rescue Orihime: Ichigo, Chad, Victoria and Uryū. "There are four intruders trying to break in." The projection zeros in on Uryū's face. "Uryū Ishida." Then it goes to Chad's face. "Yatsutora Sado." And finally, Ichigo. "And Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen says. "What about the girl?" Ulquiorra asks as the question about the girl gets everyone's attention to face Aizen. The brunette villain looks and zeros in on her face. _"She looks a lot like _her_ much like how Ichigo looks like Kaien."_ He thought and a unnoticeable smirk is on his face. "That is a surprise. We may not know who she is, but she'll be eliminated like the rest of the intruders." Aizen says as Starrk then felt something like a… kinship with the girl.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

I then knew we were being watched, but I pretended that I didn't know but I then felt something. Like…a connection with someone? But who though? **_"It's your spirit animal, the wolf, Princess." _**I heard Hichigo say in my head. **_"There's someone here with the same animal spirit and they're trying to reach out to you."_**

_"__But _who_ Hichigo. _Who_ is it that's trying to communicate with me?" _I thought back as I then remember reading this one Bleach fanfic where this girl's Zanpakutō was the spirit of a samurai and he had a dragon on his shoulder and when she walked pass by Toshiro, he felt a "kinship". Maybe it was because his dragon, Hyōrinmaru was trying to connect with her dragon? I dunno, but I'll try to find out who is it!

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

Grimmjow's eyes widen in shock with a single thought in his mind, _"Kurosaki's here? In Hueco Mundo!?"_ Ulquiorra's face remained impassive as ever. "**You mean these**…_Are our enemies_?" Aaroniero Arruruerie asks in disbelief. "Ridiculous!" Baraggan says. "When you said we were under attack, I assumed it was some kind of army, these are just a bunch of kids!" Now why does that sound like something out of Scooby-Doo? "I don't see what the fuss is all about. Where's the danger?" Szayelaporro says in a bored tone. "I wouldn't underestimate these so-called "kids". Others have made the same mistake, the three were Humans who were once labeled Ryoka. Sometime ago, the four of them broke into the Soul Society and successfully toke on the Gotei 13." Aizen warns them as their in shock. These Humans were strong enough to break into Soul Society and were able to take on the Gotei 13 head on?

"Is that so?" Zommari says. "It means one of them is missing. Where's the original fourth warrior?" The dark-skinned man asks and Aizen smirks. "That would be Orihime Inoue." He says, only for Nnoitra to respond with, "Muah so they've come to save their friend have they? Why not let them try, they _look_ weak as hell. 'Specially the girl." He points out. "Have you been listening at all?" Tier Harribel asks, annoyed by Nnoitra's response. "Huh?" The black-haired man responds to the blonde's question. "Lord Aizen just told us to _not_ underestimate them." She says. "If I didn't know better, I think you're worried about these little brats." Nnoitra responds back. "Are you _scared?_" He asks and Tier glares at him and says, "What was that?" Grimmjow breaks the soon-to-be argument that was starting to heat up between the Tres and Quinto Espada by slamming his hand on the table and leaves the room. But Kaname asks him, "Where are you going Grimmjow?"

"I'm going to kill them." The blue-haired Sexta says. "You have to exterminate pests as soon as they start infesting your home." He continues as Kaname replies, "Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order yet…Sit back down."

"Hey! It's perfectly clear what he want's done! I'm going to remove these intruders!" (A/N: Ya tell him Grimm!) It becomes awfully silent. Kaname was thinking hard, trying his best to not let his anger get the best of him, and Gin was stilling grinning that famous grin of his with his eyes closed in their usual slits. "Grimmjow…" Aizen says and Grimmjow turns around to say, "…yes?"

"I appreciate your intentions and your enthusiasm…but I'm not finished speaking yet." The brunette says. "Could you return to your seat now?" He asks "kindly" to his subordinate. "…"

"…Well?"

"…"

"…I can't make out your answer…Grimmjow Jagerjaques." Then Aizen release a bit of his reiatsu, it glowed a lavender color, which managed to get Grimmjow to gasp for air and on his knees. Aizen stopped releasing his reiatsu as Grimmjow continues to gasp for air, regaining his breath. "Good, I see you understand." Aizen concludes. "Member of the Espada…as I pointed out to you, we have four enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there's no need to become over wrought either. All of you are to return to your quarters and behave as if everything were normal…Don't be impatient, just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And don't be concerned, regardless of the situation as long as you remain calm and stay with me, they are no matched for us. We're unstoppable." Then the meeting ends and everyone leaves the rooms into their quarters. Thoughts in their head about the information about the enemy, but one was thinking about something else besides sleep, _"Who is she? The girl…it feels like I know her…"_

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

Both Ichigo and I fall to the ground, panting from running so much. "Where's*pant* the…water?" I complained through shorts breaths. "I*pant* dunno." Ichigo replies. "Damnit it seems like we've been running across this desert for hours and not matter what we're not getting any closer to the structure!" Strawberry also complained. "It's all perspective…the crystal trees in front of it look as small as needles…For the trees to look that small from this distance and the palace itself to look this big and contrast, we have to assume it looks unbelievably huge." Chad said as I sat up from the ground along with Ichigo. "You sure this isn't some kind of mirage?" Ichigo asks. "It's not a mirage. There's no way we could see a mirage from here. Shall I explain the concept of a mirage to you Ichigo?" Uryū asks Ichigo, annoyed by the fact that he said a rather stupid choice of words. "Don't start with me!" Ichigo says and then I see a small and cute lizard with a Hollow mask. "Aw~!" I said and then crouched in front of the creature.

"What a cute little fellow you are~." I said but then the little guy went into the sand. "Aw man!" I suddenly complain on how the little Hollow lizard disappeared. "You know when we first got here, I thought that we'd discover a world where nothing was able to live here." Ichigo says as I then put in my "two cents", "Well believe it or not Ichigo, there's living things everywhere in different sizes and shapes. The Hollow lizard was a small preview on what we're going to actually see here in the realm of Hollows." Then he asks about how the Hollows lived as I shrug my shoulders in response. I knew what Hollows ate besides Souls, but I pretended that I didn't knew. My attention went to Chad who had his hands on the ground as Ichigo and Uryū argue about Hollows and reishi. I saw the sand move away from his hands and his eyes widen. Now wondering if his powers were like a Hollows. "Hey Vicki," Uryū says and I turn to face him. "Yeah Four-Eyes?" I asked as he then got irritated by his nickname I gave him. At least it's better than "Pencil". "Do Summoners use the reishi in the air?"

"In all honesty…I dunno, but since we're kinda like Shinigami…I believe so. We can bend the reishi around us to our will and form things like a shield around our skin to lessen the damage, or if we're strong enough, we won't take any damage at all like Quincies." I responded as he then asks, "Wait. How do you know about Quincies and Shinigamis and Hollows?"

"That my friend…" I said and put on a pair of sunglasses much like the ones I have for my form. "Is classified info." I said in my best intimidation of Uryū and adjusted my sunglasses with my middle finger like those anime characters do all the time. Ichigo laughed as he realized that I did an intimidation of the Quincy. Everything Uryū started to say went one ear out the other as I got up and walked up to Chad who was also waiting for the others. "…" I knew the guys doesn't have much words to speak but holy cow he's quiet for a big guy! Ichigo then walks up towards us as Uryū says, "Wait!" Before we start walking off, then a noise grabs all of our attention as we turn our heads to see what it was. And it turns out to be what I called the "Troublesome Trio" along with their pet Hollow that came out of Dondochakka's mouth. They were playing their game of eternal tag with Dondochakka, Pesche and Bawabawa as the chasers with Nel being their target.

"A Human!?" Ichigo says in shock. "No way! There can't be another Human being here that's impossible!" Uryū says as Ichigo grabs Zangetsu from his back. "We'll deal with that later we gotta save her!" The Substitute Shinigami says. "Uh guys I think you should look before you…" But he then slams the sheathed over-sized Zanpakutō right in the middle of Dondochakka's masked face, sending him flying. "My brother!" Pesche cries out as he and Bawabawa are ganged up by Uryū and Chad. "…leap." I muttered as I then face-plammed at their stupidity. "Stop that!" Me and Nel shouted in unison at the boys. "Leave them alone!" The small teal-haired child cried out as they stop what they're doing. "What did we/they do to you? Stop picking on us/them will ya! Leave us/them alone! Huh?" Nel and I said and we then turned to each other realizing we said the same thing in our minds. We then laughed until my lungs hurt. "I like you!" I commented as she then said, "Nel like you too! I'm Nel!"

I then crouched down and put my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicki, okay Nel?" I said and we then shook hands, and then I suddenly hugged her. "I apologize for those three idiots actions, they sometimes don't look before leaping." I apologized and released her from the hug. "We're also _really _sorry too, we never thought that our game of eternal tag would cause such an misunderstanding. It'll never happen again." Nel also apologized with a bow then hugged me back which I also returned. _" "Hug Nel", done! More fan-wishes I'll have to go through~!" _I thought with a giggle in my mind. "You mean you play a game called "eternal tag"?" Uryū says in disbelief of Nel's words. "Unfortunately, there's nothing else to do here in Hueco Mundo to do to pass the time." Nel responded while starching the back of her head. " "eternal tag"? But you were crying while you're running away from them." Ichigo said in shocked.

"Sure. Nel is a masochist and it's no fun for Nel unless Nel is chased to the point where Nel is to cry." The teal-haired girl states as ichigo gets angry with Dondochakka about something. "Wait I'm confused, Nel is your name right?" Uryū asks Nel. "That's right ^^. Nel is an Arrancar and Nel's full name is Nel Tu~ ^^." She said happily. "An Arrancar?" Ichigo says in disbelief as I slap him behind his head. "Do you not see the mask on her head? You're such a baka that it makes me wonder who you're related to Old Man…but…" I said and put my finger on his forehead as he looks at me. "I could see that _he_ gets it from you~." I added and gave him the same toothy grin Hichigo has as my right eye glows a eerie golden yellow color for a few seconds and Ichigo steps back in surprise. The grin turned into a smirk as the smirk faded into a flat line and my eyes go back to normal and to their impassive state much like Byakuya's face. Darn it, I might start to become like him in the future, but on the other hand I could get on his good side.

"Nel sure is and these are Nel's brothers!" She said and the guy with the critter-themed mask said, "I'm Nel's older brother, Pesche." Then it was the guy in polka-dots turn. "I'm the oldest brother, Dondochakka."

"…brother?" Chad says in disbelief. "And this is our pet! His name is Bawabawa!" Nel introduced the worm-snake-like Hollow. Ichigo then asks them about them being "siblings" _aaaannnndddd_ he had to break it to them about _not_ being siblings. "If these guys aren't my siblings, then who are they!?" Nel said, scarred of the situation Ichigo had to put them in. " "not her brother"? What are you talking about?" Dondochakka says, also scarred. "Nnnooo wwaaaaayy!" The teal-haired Arrancar says. Ichigo then tries to calm them down, which worked successfully. Nel then tells him about the Números(Spanish for "number" and Japanese for "number holders") which served directly under the Espada as Fracciónes(English plural, "fraction" in Spanish and "subordinate officers" in Japanese). "You have some nerve telling us we don't look like Arrancars when you even look less like Arrancars then we do!" Nel pointed out. Yes Nel, put the pieces together…your close…

"You don't have a mask, and you wear a black kimono. You're dressed more like…a…" She says and Dondochakka finishes off by saying, "A Shinigami you know what I mean?" Pesche then joins in the conversation. "Yeah like a Shinigami." The trio then pales real quickly as everything then becomes eerily quiet, except for the wind blowing and tugging on our clothes. "Eh…uhe…eeehhh~…" Nel whispers nervously as Ichigo says, "What is it?"

"What…are you guys anyway?" Nel asks nervously as Ichigo then straights out himself and places his hands on his hips and says, "ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

"Uryū Ishida, I am a Quincy." Uryū introduces himself while adjusting his glasses. "Yatsutora Sado…and I'm Human." Chad says as I then jab a finger at myself and say, "I'm Victoria Garcia…last of the Summoners." The trio screams in surprise. "A Shinigami!?" Nel yells in shock. "And a Quincy and a Human and a Summoner?!" Pesche also shouts in shock. "What are we gonna do?!" Dondochakka says. "You know what this means…" Nel says and then they shouted in unison:

"YOU'RE THE BAD GUYS!"

Let the crazy begin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**VII: A Game of "Eternal Tag" and enter Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki! Plus Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>See? I updated quicker now huh?

**Nel: **Yeah, you did Crystal! -glomps M.G. Crystal from behind- Nel can't wait for more!

**M.G. Crystal: **-laughs- Alright Nel, I'll update quicker next time based on how many reviews I get. -turns to readers- So anyways, what did you think I called Barragan and Nnoitra? What is the mysterious connection between Starrk and I? And who do I remind Aizen of? And how do you think Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, Renji and Zabimaru will react to me? Find out next time in: "A Game of "Eternal Tag" and enter Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki! Plus Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru!"

**Pesche: **get away from her Nel! She's the enemy! -turns to readers- So please review, follow and/or favorite cause if you flame…

**Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka: **-regroup and poses- You'll face the wrath of the Great Desert Bros!


	7. VII: A Game of Eternal Tag and Enter L

**VII: A Game of "Eternal Tag" and Enter Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki! Plus Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru!**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>-typing a english cover of a song-

**Ichigo: **-peeks over shoulder- Hey isn't that SID's "Ranbu no Melody"?

**M.G. Crystal: **-stops typing and looks at Ichigo- Uh…yes. Wanna hear?

**Ichigo: **Uh y-

**Nel: **-jumps on Ichigo's shoulder- Nel wants to hear!

**M.G. Crystal: **Okay, but this is only what I came up with so far. -starts singing- _"Don't come crying, Don't come crying| Oh please baby don't ever shed those tears| Just hold my hand until the awakening of the dawn| We walked and hugged| Embracing a weakness that knows of no defeat| We know of no defeat| We'll carve a new era that shines through time, we'll shine through time| With melody's wild song| And I asked you with an outstretched hand, "Would you join me in this wild dance?"| With moon's shadow and heaven's fang, I'll protect you from these dark illusions| When night's curtains scythed, the dawn shall reign over."_ -stops singing-

**Ichigo: **Not bad.

**Nel: **-claps- Nel loves it! ^u^

**M.G. Crystal: **-lightly blushes- Uhm..uh…thanks you guys. And Ichigo…^^

**Ichigo: **-gets nervous- Yes Crystal? -starts sweating bullets-

**M.G. Crystal: **"not bad", eh? Let me show you "not bad".

**Hichigo: **Ya better start runnin' fer yer life King, cuz it looks like you pissed off Princess. -cackles and turns to readers- _"Princess(Mistress Galaincrystal) doesn't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and if she did, then IchiRuki would've happened in our show." _I even support it!

* * *

><p><strong>-:- Opening: After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation -:-<strong>

**_My shadow is fracturing_**

**_It's pieces are scattering_**

**_They all… run away_**

**_I skip over falling blooms_**

**_And though they are beautiful_**

**_Unseen— They decay_**

**_Sickening sweetness flows on the wind_**

**_From the corner of the street_**

**_And in the distance I hear the cries_**

**_As someone weeps_**

**_Stolen by the midnight wind_**

**_My hopes have all been swept away_**

**_Wonder if they'll ever be found…_**

**_I cannot accept this world_**

**_But it looks like rejecting it_**

**_Only makes my anger rebound_**

**_But I will wake up one day_**

**_If this is all in my head_**

**_And even if I still lose_**

**_I'll know that I am not dead!_**

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

_117 1/2 Years Ago In The Past_

_Before Ichigo and Vicki_

_"__Hei(hey) Yoruichi! Kisuke!" A teenage girl of 163 with lightly tanned skin said. She had chocolate brown hair in a semi-spiky ponytail held by a sky blue ribbon with jaw-length spiky bangs framing her face with a fringe going to the right(like Ukitake's fringe) and ocean blue tips on her bangs which made her sky blue eyes pop out. Kisuke and Yoruichi turned around to see the young teen shunpoing after them. "Hello K_!" Yoruichi said with a smile as Kisuke waved back at K_ with a lanky smile. K_ nodded back with a smile on her face. "Dō shita no(what's up)?" The brunette teen asked, her hands in fists on her hips. "Ā, Kisuke to watashi wa kunren suru tsumoridatta(Oh, Kisuke and I were going to train)…Wana wa watashitachi o mite(Wanna watch us)?" Yoruichi asked as K_ nodded._

_A chuckle sounded through her head as a transparent figure of a man in his early twenties appeared next to K_. He had short ocean blue hair with a fringe in the middle of his face and friendly golden yellow eyes and wore a dark blue sleeveless haori that had light blue accents with his hood up which sometimes shadowed his eyes, a midnight blue obi-sash with loops for his light blue belt that was held by a silver badge shaped in the kanji for __水__(water) over his haori, sky blue sleeveless form-fitting turtleneck with ice blue accents, sky blue hakama with ice blue tabi and dark blue waraji, and dark blue bell-sleeves on his arms(like Aqua's from KH: BBS) with a pair of ocean blue tekko gloves on his hands. _**"I know you wanna watch them K_…but ya gotta find S_ first, remember?" **_The spirit, N_ , reminded K_. _"Gah your right N_!" _K_ thought back in shock and then asked the duo, "S_ ga de doko ni aru ka shitte imasu ka(Do you know where S_ is at)?"_

_"__S_-taichō gadearu baai e e watashi wa shitte iru(Yeah, I di know where S_-taicho is at). You're looking for your _boyfriend~_?" Yoruichi said, making K_ blush in embarrassment. "N-nani(w-what)!?" K_ said in shock, but the "She-Devil" as Byakuya calls her gives the brunette his location of where he's at. "Okay, thank you! GottaspeedbeforeDadknowsthatI'mmeetingS_andthathe'sgoingtousebankaionthepoorguy!" K_ said all in one breath and shunpos to find S_-taichō, her boyfriend._

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

A room is light dimly by two candles, giving off a air of sadness. Between those candles was a picture of the same teenager, her signature smirk on her lightly tanned face. A sigh escapes from the man with brown hair in a low ponytail, his sakkat in his lap. His dark grey eyes stare sadly at the girl in the photo. "Hey, how's it been?" He asked, only gaining a silent response. The brunette man's dark eyes look down, his eyes closed. "There's this guy, Ichigo he's called, looks a lot like Kaien. It makes me wonder…" Dark grey irises look up, holding sadness. "Are you also out there too…my little girl?" A signal teardrop falls on the man's haori, the last and final gift from her before her murder.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"You mean, you didn't have any idea at all who we really were?" Ichigo asks dumbly to the Troublesome Trio. "That's right because you didn't say who you were! Minus Vicki." Nel said. "You should've told us from the start!" Pesche adds. "Bad guys I can't believe it!" Dondochakka says, putting his hands on his mask. "This is terrible!" Nel says, sounding like that one Peanuts character, Lucy I think. "Nel is sure…that the bad guys are gonna kill us!" Pesche and Dondochakka nod in response to Nel's sentence. "No, we're not gonna kill you." Ichigo says emotionlessly. "Well, I wasn't expecting this at all." Uryū says, also emotionless. "Who knew there were Arrancars like this?" Chad adds as then the Troublesome Trio group around and talk about a plan. They turn their heads to face us, Pesche cackling evilly, Dondochakka chuckling evilly, and Nel giggling evilly too. _"Hey Hichigo." _I said, speaking to the Hollow half of Zangetsu.

**_"_****_Yeah Princess?"_** He replied as I then noticed that he calls me "Princess", not "Vicki" or "Victoria" like Old Man Z. _"How do you enjoy being dragged as in being _literally _dragged on the ground all over the place like a little kid is when dragging their favorite toy all over the place?" _I asked, smirking because I knew what was going to happen. **_"Well…I dunno, why you ask?" _**Hichigo asked, seemingly curious like Ichigo. _"…" _I stayed silent as then Nel jumped and landed on Ichigo's shoulders, and grabs the bandage thats hanging out, then makes a run for it while dragging the over-sized Zanpakutō. **_"PRINCESS! I'll get you back for this!" _**I heard Hichigo yell at me with anger as I giggle and I imagined "Ditty For Daddy" playing. Ichigo then chases Nel to get Zangetsu back, then Pesche and Dondochakka chase after Ichigo. Uryū, Chad and I watch with dumbfound expressions, but I covered my mouth to try to control my giggles as I hear Ichigo screaming at Nel to give him back his Zanpakutō, Hichigo cursing at me for letting this happening.

Uryū comments on how easily Ichigo got Zangetsu stolen, and Chad then says if Ichigo wanted to play eternal tag. Shock then hits me as I realize what happens to…us. I shunpo about two yards away from the Quincy and Fullbringer duo as Bawabawa appears, scaring Uryū and Chad enough to make them start running. Bawabawa turns to me as I start to shake and what I didn't expect was for him to slither up to me and makes a noise as if to say, "Come on me."

"You want me," I said pointing at myself. "To ride on you?" I pointed at Bawabawa and he grunted as if to say, "Yes!" Letting the fangirl me take over slightly, I used the reishi around me to create steps like Gwen did in Ben 10 Alien Force, and ran up them and sat behind where Bawabawa's mask was. "Okay boy…" I said and then spoke words I wanted to say when I wanted to ride something huge. "Yip-yip!" Then Bawabawa chased after Uryū and Chad as I laugh like Cruella de Vil, my favorite Disney Villain. Being a Disney Villain fan, I kind of looked up to Cruella for she can "have a sense of style while being villainous" at the same time. So now it was Nel being chased by Ichigo, Ichigo being chased by Nel's brothers Pesche and Dondochakka, and Uryū and Chad being chased by me and Bawabawa. _"Ride Bawabawa before the gang does, check! Two down, more to go!"_ I thought as all the sudden, Nel trips on a branch.

I jumped off of Bawabawa and shunpo towards Nel and grabbed her in a hugging embrace and shunpo out of the way of the others for Nel's brothers end up tripping, thus resulting Bawabawa trampling over them. To answer your question about Uryū and Chad, they jumped out of the way too. "Oh man that was close." Ichigo says, seeing how he could've been crushed under hundreds of pounds of two Arrancars and a giant worm-snake Hollow. "Are you okay, Nel?" I asked as I put Nel on the ground and checked her for injuries. "Wow, Nel can't believe you saved her." Nel said as I replied with, "Of course, I'm not a bad guy. Though some people see me as a villain, but once they get to know me, I'm a kind person. I'm not a heartless being…Aizen is." I had muttered the last two words under my breath, but I'm pretty sure she heard me. Aizen truly is a heartless being, I mean, he attacked Tier with no hesitation even though she's his subordinate.

But to him, she's only another pawn in this game of chess. A Queen to be more precise. Don't I sound like Ciel right there? Barragan(I finally remembered the guy's name) is the King, Starrk is a Rook along with Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimmjow are Bishops, Zommari and Szayelaporro and Aaroniero are Knights, and the rest are pawns. Hot dang don't I sound like Ciel? "I'm sorry Nel," I said, sadness seeping into my voice. "But me and the others have to rescue a friend. We'll meet again, promise?" I continued as I get Zangetsu out of her grasp and put out my pinky at her to take. "Nel promises!" Nel said and we shook pinkies. I stood up and walked towards the others and hand Zangetsu back to Ichigo, but not before whispering in his ear, "Get Zangetsu _taken one more time_ and it's_ your funeral, Strawberry._" He gulped and nodded in fear, good. We then began our trek towards Las Noches, but then the ground shakes. S**t I forgotten about him! The Guardian appeared, a being made out of Hueco Mundo's white sands with a Hollow hole in the middle of his chest and bearing a Hollow mask.

"It's Runuganga, the Guardian of the White Sand!" Nel shouts in fear and starts to freak out. "I was just informed only moments ago by Las Noches that we had intruders." Runuganga said in a deep baritone voice. "I never would've guessed that they had you measly garbage bugs acting as spies. Unforgivable…I'm going to turn you all into desert sand!" He said as Nel tries to convince him that they weren't spies.

* * *

><p>[Nobody's P.O.V.]<p>

"Let me handle this…" Vicki said, silencing Nel with a hand in front of her, a serious but calm look on her face. "Those guys had their share in fighting and it's time that I should show my skills…" The brunette said, her eyes glowing with her right eye glowing a calm blue for Zangetsu and her left glowing an eerie golden yellow with black sclera(white of the eye) for Hichigo. Ichigo saw this and was shocked and he thought, _"Her eyes…one looks like my Inner Hollow and the other is Zangetsu. She's completely another person instead of her usual act. She's just like…me." _Realization hit the orange-haired Shinigami, the both of them were alike in so many ways. A fingerless black leather glove reaches to the Zanpakutō on her back and unsheathes it, a shining noise is heard as light shines from the beginning of the hilt to the tip. She gets in her usual battle position, which was that of Cloud's in FFVII. Silvery blue reiatsu starts to form around Vicki's being as she places Zangetsu's sharp side to her right side and reiatsu shines down on it's sharp side.

"Getsuga… Tenshō!" The brunette says and swings Zangetsu at Runuganga, a energy slash in the shape of a crescent moon colored white outlined in silverly-blue flies forward at the Sand Guardian, slicing him in half completely and crumbles into another ordinary sanddune. "Now that's how you attack giants like him." Vicki says and sheathes Zangetsu, her eyes have stopped glowing after using Getsuga Tenshō and are back to their usual chocolate brown.

* * *

><p>[My P.O.V.]<p>

"He's coming…" Nel said nervously behind Ichigo's leg as then a giant pit starts to drown us all in quick sand. I lost my calm demeanor and began to hyperventilate as I panicked. The sand was already at my knees as I then shouted for someone to help me. My eyes were closed as I didn't want to see anything. I heard everyone also panicking, and felt someone grab my hand and pull me up. "T-th-thanks." I managed to say through my panic, my eyes still closed as I heard them say, "Don't let go!" I nod my head as a "okay" and tightened my grip. Then all the sudden, my hearing was blank as I only heard a single bell chime sound in the air. **_"Don't worry, we're here to help." _**A woman's voice said as then everything resumed, but not before I heard the words, **_"Tsugi no mai(Next dance)…Hakuren(White Ripple)."_** Wait that technique! It's them! They're here at last! I opened my eyes to see the Sand Guardian frozen in ice, fall backwards and break into thousands of pieces.

The quick sand also stopped and I saw that it was just about five inches above my waist. I look up to see that it was Uryū who grabbed me. "Thanks once again." I said, slightly blushing because well, I'm not use to being rescued at all. "Rukia…Renji." Ichigo said as I turned around to see the rest of the main cast, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Uryū helped me get out of the sand as I then dusted myself off of the sand and emptied my pockets full of sand. "Rukia! Renji! You guys are here!" Ichigo said as I then called out in a Urahara-ish voice, "So are they your friend and _girlfriend_ Strawberry-kun~?" I then laughed when Ichigo got punched in the jaw by Rukia. "Well doesn't she seem happy to see you?" I said as then Rukia and Renji low-five each other and then Renji punched Ichigo across the face. Ichigo and Rukia then yell at me irritated, "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"_Sure_ you aren't." I say with a Gin-grin on my face and then notice Ichigo on the floor in pain. "Are you alright Ichigo?" Uryū asks with a sweat-drop along with Chad as I crutch down and poke him. I look up to examine Rukia and Renji. Rukia was short in person, about a little more than a head shorter than me with black hair styled in a bob with a fringe in the middle of her face with the bottom of her hair sticking out in multiple directions and big violet eyes. Then I saw a transparent figure of her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki(Snow White Sleeves), standing next to her. I send her a small smile and Shirayuki saw me looking at her and was shocked, but none of the less smiled back. Then my chocolate brown eyes met with Renji's matching ones. He was tall about half a head taller than me with crimson red hair with a widow's peak covered by a white headband which his forehead was covered in tribal tattoos and his hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail.

Next to him was his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru(Snake Tail), but it was what they looked like in the Rebellion that was to come, so it was Saru(Monkey) and Hebi(Snake). They noticed me looking at them, Saru said, **_"Well, well, it looks like there's someone here besides Renji boy who can see us."_** Saru crossed her arms, a smirk-like smile on her face as Hebi also crossed his arms with the same smirk-like smile on his face. **_"Yeah you're right, Saru." _**Hebi said, sitting on his tail. **_"Anyways…I'm Saru and this little twerp here is Hebi. Together we make Zabimaru, Renji's Zanpakutō." _**Saru said, pointing to the young neon pink-haired boy chained to her. **_"Watch what ya say ya dumb broad!" _**Hebi said, irritated by the fact that the mallow pink-haired woman called him a "twerp". The two then argued with each other, giving me a headache as I rub my temple to calm down. **_"I apologize, those two can really make a headache." _**Sode no Shirayuki said and bowed at me. **_"I'm Sode no Shirayuki, Lady Rukia's Zanpakutō."_**

_"__I'm Victoria, the last Zanpakutō Summoner, but please call me Vicki…Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru." _I replied, also bowing to them and then Zangetsu appeared next to me. _"And this guy next to me is Zangetsu, my partner."_ I introduced as Zangetsu then said, **_"Greetings, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru. It's good to see you once again." _**He nodded his head as his way of bowing. Zangetsu and I then explained to them what a Zanpakutō Summoner was, and they got the idea. "Hey, girl," I heard Renji say to me as the Inner Fangirl me was freaking out because Renji was talking to me. Yeah, Fangirl Me's got a crush on Renji. But I know that it'll sadly never happen because of major age difference. He's about 200 years old and I'm 13, clearly not going to happen, that and Dad will shank the guy with a rusty dagger he has hidden in the laundry room. Along with a 3 hour interrogation with the boy while cleaning out a gun in front of him.

"Hn?" I said, putting on my "Byakuya demeanor" as I turned around to face him. "Who are you?" Renji asked as I then quoted everybody's favorite Fa Family guardian, "Who am I? _Who am I?!_ I am the _guardian of lost souls_. I am the _powerful_, the _pleasurable_, and the _respectful_ Victoria Garcia at your service." I said, bowing to them and trying to contain my laughter. "But you guys can call me Vicki. Who are you?"

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13." Renji introduced himself. "And I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13." Rukia introduced, both of them bowing back at me. "It's an honor to meet you Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai…" Then I decide to shock them with, "And of course, your Zanpakutōs, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru." They gasped and Rukia said, "How can you see our Zanpakutō?"

"I'm what's called a Zanpakutō Summoner, we have the ability to see and use the Shinigami's Zanpakutō. But there is only one true Zanpakutō that is our partner…" I then touch the handle of Zangetsu lightly. "Mine is Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō…Our race has worked with the Shinigami since the start of the Gotei 13, but everything changed more than 115 years ago when a murder of a Captain-class Shinigami and Summoner happened, causing a war between the Gotei 13 and the Summoners. It was unknown which side won, but the Summoners' leader used a spell, and then the whole race vanished. Now here I am…the last Summoner…But now the past doesn't matter." I said getting serious. "Our differences must be put aside if we are to win this war….Allons-y!" Then all of us continued our trek by running. I wonder if anyone reading this got my reference?

"Hey! Hold up a second! Itsugo! Vicki!" Nel called out as we stop and Ichigo turns around and said, "Hey it's not Itsugo!"

"If you wait for us, Nel will guide you to Las Noches!" Everybody then got on Bawabawa. Nel was sitting in Ichigo's lap, glaring at Rukia and I giggled at the sight. I sat next to Rukia and Renji to left you guys now. Saru and Hebi got into another argument again, I swear that my baby brother, Aiden who's 6, and my sister, Yaya(her nickname) who's 10, came into this world with me as those two. I closed my eyes as I sighed and tilted my head back, enjoying the peace that I have right now before the fights in the future will happen. _"Hey you guys?" _I asked Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru. They responded back as I then say,_ "Will you guys lend me your strength? I know that I can't solely rely on Zangetsu all the time, it'll tire him out and I'm willing to try different techniques while fighting the Arrancar." _The spirits were silent for about two minutes, but then Saru replied with, **_" 'Course you can kiddo! Just be careful when using use ya know? We'll help out when using our powers, got it?"_**

I hummed a "yes" to her and then I was in another world. It was a bamboo forest with a path that had a few Japanese stone lanterns on the way. I walked the path and saw what looked like Piandao's castle garden from The Last Airbender series. At the top of the steps were Saru and Hebi. Saru had her hands on her hips and hebi was sitting on his tail with his arms crossed. **_"Welcome to our Inner World, kiddo." _**The bright green-eyed woman said with the blue-eyed boy nodding. **_"Remember, once rescuin' Orihime is done and over with, you're going to be training with us, got that?" _**Hebi said as I replied with, "Got it!" Then everything fades to black as I then hear Sode no Shirayuki say, **_"I'll lend you my strength." _**Then I was in another world, but this time it was a huge traditional Japanese castle made of ice. I was in the main room and it was huge for a room. Footsteps echoed as I swiftly turned around, my hair, scarf, and coat moving as I saw it was Sode no Shirayuki making those noises.

**_"_****_Welcome to my home." _**She said as we both bowed at each other. **_"Now when using my powers, to make them easier to use, is to think of a song you can remember. Okay?"_**

"Okay, I promise Sode no Shirayuki." I said before my mind snapped back to reality. We were finally there at the wall. The barrier between our target, Orihime Inoue, and us.

* * *

><p><span><strong>…<strong>**To Be Continued In…**

**VIII: The Heart's Will**

* * *

><p><strong>M.G. Crystal: <strong>So I hoped that you guys liked it! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Who's K, N, and S? And just who exactly is K's father? The hint I gave you guys was a sakkat.

**Nel: **Crystal here decided that there would be a question for the end of each chapter so Nel here will say it: Who is the owner of the Zanpakutō which means "Panther" or "Panther King"?

**M.G. Crystal: **Thanks Nel, here, have a lollipop. -hands Nel a lollipop and turns to readers- So please review, follow, and/or favorite. Flame and you'll face the wrath of Zabimaru!


End file.
